In Need of Glue
by Michelle Berger
Summary: It seems everyone is having love trouble in the little mountain town, and Kenny is the one that can piece them all together. However, Kenny has problems of his own. [Kyle x Stan] [Butters x Tweek] [Kenny x Pip] [Cartman x Wendy] [Kenny x Damien]
1. Chapter I

**In Need of Glue**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Notes: **Be warned now, this is a Kyle x Stan slash fiction, and also contains Kenny x Pip and Tweek x Butters. If you're not into that kind of thing, to continue reading might be a bit silly. 

Also note, Kenny's sister is mentioned in passing in this chapter. His sister appears in the TV series very briefly and it is still not certain if it is in fact his sister, but I will be assuming she is.

* * *

****

**Chapter I**

Kyle sat in the snow bank by Stark's Pond, watching as Kenny and Pip enjoyed their afternoon ice skating they had planned together. Kyle had not been invited, but when he had called Kenny that morning in hopes of having someone to hang out with, Kenny pitied him and let him tag along.

Truth was Kenny knew how bad Kyle had it. Kyle was no longer friends with Eric Cartman after Cartman had crossed the line with yet another Jew joke, this time in front of both of Kyle's Jewish parents. Stan Marsh, on the other hand, had only recently got back together with Wendy Testaburger after they had broken up for almost a month, and spent every free minute he could with his girlfriend, leaving no time for Kyle Broflovski.

Kenny knew Kyle needed him now more than ever, but Kenny had other friends to spend time with, mainly his boyfriend of almost a year, Pip Pirrip. None of Kenny's friends could stand the British teenager, so Kenny often spent time alone with Pip, taking him to Stark's pond frequently once it froze over and skating with him. Kenny was shocked when Kyle agreed to come to their skating date, even when he knew Pip would be there. Knowing how annoying Pip was to Kyle, Kenny realised he had to help his curly-haired friend.

"Come on Kyle, skate with us!" Kenny yelled as he skated backwards past Kyle, holding hands with Pip.

"No dude, I should probably get going. I think I'm supposed to pick Ike up from school today anyways…"

"But isn't today Sunday?" Pip looked to Kenny questioningly.

"Yeah man. Come on, how about we all go to Funland?" Kenny suggested.

"I don't have any money on me."

"I'll pay."

"I can't take money from you, Kenny."

Kenny glared at him.

"…Sorry."

"Then let's go to Whistlin' Willy's Pizza Gulch."

"Jesus… Okay, fine."

Kyle sighed softly in defeat as he followed Kenny and Pip to the only pizza restaurant in town. The three sat together at the table, Kenny in the middle to keep Kyle from being annoyed by a very merry, smiling Pip. Kyle simply sat, slumped down and miserably at the table.

Kenny whistled and soon the waiter came to take his order."

"One wagon wheel pizza, and uh, what do you guys want?"

"Water." Kyle mumbled.

"Do you serve tea?" Pip looked up hopefully.

"No."

"Oh… I don't want anything to drink, then."

"Alright, then make it one wagon wheel and two waters, please." Kenny finished the order.

"Kyle, what's the matter? That bad posture isn't good for your back you know…"

"Pip, leave him alone."

"I was only trying to help, Kenneth."

Kyle flipped Pip off and lay his head down on the table. Kenny sighed quietly and turned to Pip, leaning in close to his ear.

"After we eat, you have to go home. I need to talk to Kyle, something's not right." Kenny whispered softly.

"Right-o."

Their pizza and drinks came. As always, Kenny ate his slices of pizza while ranting about what a rip off Wagon Wheel Pizza was. Pip hardly touched his piece, not being a big fan of pizza, and Kyle ate in complete silence.

"Well chaps, I really should be going. The house needs cleaning and I have a bit of studying to do for tomorrow. Cheerio!" Pip stood up, getting a quick kiss from Kenny before rushing off as requested.

"Shouldn't you get help from Pip? You have to study for that test too… You don't want to fail again."

"Nah, I can do that later. I think we need to talk, Kyle."

"No we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're upset about you-know-what."

"Yes, I know what. So do you. What else is there to talk about?"

"Well, obviously there's a problem if Stan still doesn't know."

"Stan's NOT gonna know. I'm not telling him Kenny, he doesn't care."

"He's your best friend, Kyle. He would want to know."

"The only person he cares about is Wendy."

"That's bullshit."

"It's true! All he ever wants to talk about is Wendy this and Wendy that. It's not, how was your day Kyle? It's, Wendy's day was great today Kyle!"

"We all know he's a bit obsessive."

"A bit? Ha."

"You two have to talk about this. Your friendship is being ruined over some dumb bitch!"

"It's too late now. He got back together with her, and now he's more in love than ever."

"How do you know that?"

"Who doesn't know? Stan only wants to be with Wendy, he's forgotten about everyone else in his life except her!"

"No wonder you feel like crap if you keep thinking that way."

"You don't understand! You're with Pip, and if you broke up with Pip, you could have any other person you wanted!"

"What if I wanted you?"

"Kenny, we've gone through that crap before. We both know we're not good together."

"But it's true, if I wanted a fuck and I broke up with Pip, you wouldn't let me in your pants."

"Fine! But you _know _it wouldn't take you long to find someone else who would."

"So what?"

"So you don't understand! Everything's perfect for you!"

"My parents are drunk, drugged up, broke asses who don't want me in their house anymore. My brother is a pothead who's been arrested for possession a couple times and my little sister is a crack whore."

Kyle just looked down shamefully.

"…You know what you have to do Kyle. Talk to Stan. Tell him what you've told me so many times."

"I can't. He'll never look at me again, you know it! When I finally admitted to him I was bi, he didn't talk to me for weeks! Apparently it made him _uncomfortable_."

"And why did it make him uncomfortable?"

"I don't know!"

"Maybe you should ask this sort of stuff?"

"He was perfectly fine with you being bi!"

"All the more reason why you should question him, don't you think?"

Kyle again remained silent, looking around uncertainly.

"It's the only way to make you feel better, Kyle. That's all I've got to say."

"Mmhm." Kyle stood up.

"Off to talk to Stan?"

"I've got to sleep on it."

"Alright. See you at school."

"See ya."

Kyle left, leaving Kenny to pay the bill. Not long after Kyle left, Kenny exited the store and began the walk to Pip's house, where he always stayed after he had fights with his parents. Kenny hoped he could catch up on some studying with Pip before Pip went to sleep, knowing he needed to pass the test badly tomorrow.

On the route home, Kenny stopped when he heard soft whimpering. Looking around, he saw a figure sitting against the wall of Tweek Bros. Coffee Shop, crying quietly. Approaching the small figure, he saw the familiar blond hair of Butters Stotch, who looked up to him as he heard him come close.

"O-oh… H-Hiya K-Kenny…" Butters forced a smile before bursting into tears once again.

Kenny sighed and sat down in front of Butters, crossing his legs, thinking to himself what a good psychiatrist he would make one day.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Next Chapter Release: August 7th 2007_

_Be __back__ August 7th to read Chapter II!_


	2. Chapter II

**In Need of Glue**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Notes: **More Tweak x Butters in this story than I expected to put.

By the way, check my other stories for more Pip x Kenny, as MANY of you seem to love said pairing. Can't blame you.

* * *

**Chapter II**

Kenny put a hand on Butters' quivering shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

Butters swallowed hard, rubbing his knuckles together.

"W-Well, you see Kenny, I-I really like Tweek T-Tweak…"

Kenny sighed softly. It was true, many of his old elementary school classmates had become bi-curious after the experience with Mr. Slave as a teacher's assistant during grade school, himself included.

"So have you told him?"

"W-Well no, but I always give him a big tip when he's w-working at his p-parents' coffee shop…"

"Do you even like Tweak Coffee?"

"No! It tastes icky, but I like seeing Tweek!"

"Butters…"

"S-see, today, I gave him a b-big tip… And then some g-girl walked in and he went off and h-hugged her right in front of me! He's talking to h-her right now!"

"Maybe she's just a friend?" Kenny stood up, looking into the window to the Tweek Bros. Coffee Shop to see Tweek, working at the cash, talking to his mother who was handing her son a cup of freshly brewed Tweak Coffee.

"Butters! That's Mrs. Tweak!"

"O-Oh God! Since when is Tweek m-married?"

"No, Butters, that's his mom."

"Oh! Geez, uh, I feel stupid! I guess he just plain don't like me! I'm just a big assho-

"Don't say that!"

"Well then, why doesn't Tweek like me?"

"He doesn't really seem to know you like him!"

"But I come to the shop e-everyday!"

"He must think you're a coffee addict."

"Aw, shucks."

"You should go in there and ask him out."

"Well, I guess I could… Where?"

"A movie? That's where I took Pip, and we've been together since."

"But what if he doesn't, you know, like boys?"

"Oh, don't worry, Tweek does." Kenny grinned, thinking back to one drunken night at a party at Cartman's house. Though Tweek had been good and sober, he himself was on the verge of passing out. All he could clearly remember was the sweet mocha taste to Tweek's mouth. Despite that one evening, they never did have a relationship. Tweek was interested, but at that time, Kenny had his eyes on Pip Pirrip. It wasn't much long after his one kiss with Tweek did he and Pip start dating.

"Well, okay, if you say so Kenny…" Butters rubbed his knuckles together once again, "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Butters." Kenny smiled, watching as Butters entered the Coffee Shop. Kenny began to walk towards the small side window when someone luckily quite scrawny jumped on his back. After quickly regaining his balance and avoiding falling to his face, Kenny looked down at the lean legs that wrapped around his waist to see the familiar fuchsia, knee-high socks of Pip Pirrip.

"Jesus Pip, you nearly knocked me over!"

"I'm terribly sorry!" Pip wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, pecking him lovingly. "You got me worried, being gone so long!"

"Sorry, I had to help someone else."

"Oh? Who?"

"Butters."

"Oh my! Whatever is the matter?"

"Just a bit of love trouble, like everyone else in this fuckin' redneck town."

"Oh dear…"

"Don't worry about him, I'm sure it's gonna work out-

Kenny's view quickly darted to the Coffee Shop door, being flung open by a dejected Butters who headed home quickly.

"Kenneth, I think Butters was crying."

"Fuck… I need to go talk to him."

"Oh, no! You've got to come home. You told me yesterday you would study with me!"

"Can't we do that later?"

"But Kenneth, I do want to go to sleep early."

"Fine, fine. Let's go." Kenny turned around, holding Pip's feet securely before running off towards Pip's house.

"Ack! Be careful Kenneth!" Pip's arms tightened around the blonde's neck as Kenny narrowly avoiding running into Cartman.

"Fuckin' French hippy queers." Cartman mumbled before resuming eating his Cheesy Poofs.

Kenny finally slowed down as he arrived in front of Pip's little house. Pip hopped off Kenny's back shakily.

"The ground has never felt safer!" Pip said before unlocking the front door, Kenny chuckling before following him in.

The next morning, after spending the evening studying, Kenny awoke to find Pip snuggled comfortably beside him, his head resting on his chest, a book of notes still loosely in his arm. Looking to the clock, Kenny sighed and gently shook Pip awake.

"C'mon Pip… School's in an hour…"

Kenny walked with Pip to school, like every morning after he stayed at Pip's house, which had truly become his home. Kenny desperately searched for Butters before class began, but was distracted when Stan came running up to him.

"Dude! Thank god I found you, I have to talk."

"Why don't you talk to Kyle? He's always willing to help."

"Well so are you, dude! I can't talk to Kyle about this kind of stuff. C'mon." Stan grabbed Kenny by his arm, dragging him away from Pip to the Boys' Bathroom. It was completely empty right before class, a rare occasion.

"Look, its Wendy."

"What about her?"

"I don't think I like her anymore."

"Then why the fuck did you get back together?"

"Because… Well, I don't know."

"She was a bitch to you!"

"Hasn't she always been like that to me?"

"Yep."

"I… I don't know what to do. She won't leave me alone! I can't even hang out with Stan or Cartman without her thinking I'm at some party with a bunch of horny girls, and she thinks I'm cheating on her!"

"What about me?"

"She doesn't think I'm your type."

"What? Don't worry Stan, I love your ass just as much as the next guy. You just lack that British class."

"Shut up! I need help!"

"You and every other goddamn person in the past week. Well, what can I do for you?"

"Tell Wendy we're through!"

"No way. You have to do that yourself."

"I can't! I'm too nervous!"

"Just tell her why you don't want to be with her anymore."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Kenny."

"Well why not? What's the big reason?"

"Because I want Kyle's Jew ass."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Next Update: August 11th 2007_

_Come back August 11th to read Chapter III!_

Update times are being extended as you may have noticed (previously 2 day waiting, now 3), in order to promote the story more. As it is South Park's mid-season break, fan fictions are at a low, thus slower updates are more beneficial and can be expected.

Additionally, last night I saw Damien for the first time in his episode in the first season. My new favorite episode! Damien Pip is a popular pairing, hence why I want your opinion on if I should write any Damien Pip stories.


	3. Chapter III

**In Need ****of**** Glue**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Notes: **More Tweak x Butters in this story than I expected!

By the way, check my other stories for more Pip x Kenny, as MANY of you seem to love said pairing.

* * *

**Chapter I****II**

Stan and Kenny had to rush to get to class. Kenny was grinning all the way, realising both Stan and Kyle would be together in a matter of days if he had anything to do with it. Stan simply glared at him, assuming his choice of words were why Kenny had his usual evil grin. Stan really did love Kyle, it wasn't just lust and he knew it, but 'I want Kyle's Jew ass' was the best way to get it through Kenny's scull.

He couldn't tell Wendy, because he knew Wendy wouldn't stand for it. Wendy hated how close he and Kyle had always been, she was cautious about their relationship and to turn around and admit that her uncertainty was for the right reasons, he didn't want to know what she might do to Kyle.

Kenny took his usual seat next to Pip, who smiled at him. Kenny could tell In the short period he was away from Pip, Pip had been bullied, simply by the sad look in Pip's always shining eyes. Kenny wanted badly to hold Pip and comfort him at that time, but instead a thick test was slapped down in front of him and he was forced to get to work.

As Kenny slowly answered his test, fairly confident with his answers thanks to studying with his smart little British companion, he looked around the room. Kenny finally found Butters, seated at his usual desk across the room from Tweek. Butters seemed more tense than usual and quite puzzled by the test before him. Looking to Tweek, he saw the usual jumpy, twitching boy, but noticed quite clearly the odd looks Tweek gave to Butters from time to time.

Kenny continued to eye his classmates as he finished his test. As much as he wanted to watch his adorable boyfriend pressing the eraser of his pencil against his lower lip as he thought of his next answer, Kenny was far too concerned with the edgy and uneasy Butters.

After class, Kenny didn't even wait for Pip before he rushed down the hall, searching for Butters, who left class before Kenny had even had the chance to stand up. Tweek had been gone as well. Kenny failed to find either boy in the hallways.

"Kenneth, what's the matter?" Pip had followed Kenny through every hall on his search in complete silence, startling Kenny.

"Oh, it's just you… I can't find Butters or Tweek."

"I believe I saw Tweek go into the boys' bathroom, near the English classroom."

"Thanks Pip!" Kenny quickly hugged Pip tight before turning around and speeding off towards the bathroom.

Kenny found the bathroom, with the 'Out of Order' sign pasted on the door as it had been for as long as Kenny had attended High School, and entered.

"B-Butters?" Kenny's eyes widened at the sight of Butters, with his shirt unbuttoned, showing Tweek his terribly bruised abdomen.

"O-oh, oh no!" Butters was quick to re-button his shirt before leaving the bathroom in a hurry. As soon as Butters was gone, Tweek was quick to storm over to Kenny.

"Gah! You b-bastard!" Tweek yelled, throwing a fist aimed for Kenny's face. Due to a sudden twitch, his fist narrowly missed Kenny and simply hit air. However, Tweek's second punch made good contact with Kenny's jaw.

Kenny stumbled back from the impact of Tweek's clenched fist. Tweek was fairly scrawny, but Kenny could feel the sore area and expected a nasty bruise would come of it.

"What the hell, Tweek?!" Kenny gasped.

"Y-You saw what happened to B-Butters!"

"Who did that to him?!"

"It's YOUR fault!"

"What?! I didn't touch him!"

"He says y-you told him to come into the shop yesterday…"

"Well, what did he say?"

"He a-asked me to be his boyfriend!"

"And?"

"His father was in the shop and h-heard! Oh Jesus!"

Kenny froze at the sudden realisation.

"Fucking fucking shit." Kenny mumbled.

"He c-could have killed him!"

"Tweek, I'm so sorry…"

"You better be! B-Butters is f-forbidden to see me ever again! A-And I really liked him!"

"That sucks! Look dude, I swear I'll make things better."

"Y-you better!"

"I promise. Now I gotta find Butters…"

"He must have gone to… Ack! Biology class…"

"Oh, we have bio next? Great. I'm working with him on our project. I'll go apologize."

Kenny rushed off, making it to the biology lab with only seconds to spare before the bell rang and class began.

Butters, as usual, sat beside him, however he hardly made eye contact. As soon as the class was given free time to work on the biology project, Kenny turned to him.

"Well uh… I think we should do the project on the m-male reproductive system, s-seeing as how we both have wieners and all…"

"Yeah… Sure… Listen, Butters, I'm really sorry."

"Sorry? I like having my wiener!"

"Me too Butters. You know what I'm sorry about."

"Oh… well… Don't worry 'bout it."

"I'm gonna fix it."

"There's nothin' you can do, Kenny."

"I'm sure there is. You and Tweek deserve to be together."

"Shucks, I don't even know if he likes me! He never said yes or no."

"Of course he does! Tweek wouldn't have punched me in the face if he didn't care about you!"

"Oh golly! Are you okay?"

"I'll be good."

"So you really think Tweek l-likes me?"

"I'm one hundred percent certain."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh boy!"

"Don't worry about it any longer. I'll do whatever it takes to change your parents' mind."

"My parents won't like that."

"Why don't you come stay with me and Pip?"

"Geez, no! That'll just make my Dad angrier!"

"If you're sure…"

"McCormick! You on subject?" The old, wrinkly biology teacher glared at the two, already disliking Kenny greatly.

"Yes sir." Both boys said before resuming their project, no more talk of love troubles.

As biology class came to an end, Kenny made his way down to the school cafeteria. He had almost made it into the lunch line up when Kyle ran up to him, dismayed.

"He said NO!"

"What?" Kenny quickly forgot about his lunch to see Kyle.

"Stan said no!"

"What did you ask him?"

"To come down to Stark's Pond during this lunch break to talk, he said no!"

"Why no?"

"He'd _rather eat with Wendy_!"

Kenny could tell by Kyle's tone of voice that in moments Kyle would be in tears, and in the middle of the overcrowded school cafeteria, it was the last thing they both needed.

"C'mon. Maybe we can exchange problems this time." Kenny grabbed his friend's hand before quickly dragging him out to Stark's pond. It was a bit far of a walk, but Kenny had been planning to skip the rest of the day anyways.

The two boys sat by the frozen pond, Kyle sharing his homemade sandwich with Kenny as an apology for ripping him away from the Cafeteria lunch line.

"I can't believe he won't even give me the time of day."

"Stan can be a dick. He's whipped by Wendy right now."

"But we've been friends for years!"

"Look, I'll have a talk with him."

"No!"

"No?"

"He'll never take me seriously if I get _you _to do it! After all those times I refused to tell Wendy he loved her because he had to do it himself, I'd be such a freakin' hypocrite!"

"True enough. What if I invite both of you to Pip's house for supper? Then you can talk."

"Well… Okay, I guess that works."

"How about this Friday, man?"

"Sure."

"One condition…"

"Oh God… What?"

"Butters' parents won't let him and Tweek be together. I need to convince them otherwise."

"Oh come on. That's the oldest problem in the book. That's easy." Kenny saw the evil gleam in Kyle's eyes as Kyle jumped up.

"We've got a bit of shopping to do, mate." Kyle grabbed Kenny's hand and dragged him to the South Park Mall.

******To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Next Chapter Release: August 14__th__/2007_

_Be __back__ August 14th to read Chapter IV! _

I ended this chapter with Kyle saying 'mate' in reference to the movie **"Shrimp on the Barbie"** (which has a different title in the UK, just so you know). If anyone is familiar with that Cheech Marin flick, you might just have an idea of what Kyle's plans for Kenny are.


	4. Chapter IV

**In Need ****of**** Glue**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Chapter I****V**

"Butters!" Butters Stotch's father ran up to his bedroom, opening the door. Butters jumped from his desk, having been very interested in his Lego pieces before the interruption. The little blocks fell to the floor.

"Yes Dad?" Butters turned around, ready to get yelled at. To his shock, his father pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Butters, I knew you weren't gay!"

"Oh geez! What are you t-talking about, Dad?"

"Your girlfriend is waiting for you in the living room!"

"My what?"

"Your girlfriend! She says you asked her out at school yesterday!"

"Uhm… But, I'm grounded!"

"Oh, forget about that silly! You have a GIRLFRIEND to take care of! Here's some money, go buy her an ice cream or something." Butters smiled nervously as his father handed him ten dollars.

"But Dad… I don't think…"

"No time for talking! Hurry now!" Butters' father pushed him out of his room. Cautiously, Butters walked downstairs towards the living room.

Seated on the sofa, legs spread far apart and making herself at home, was a black-haired, slim goth teenager. She wore an abundance of necklaces and bracelets, a satanic tattoo visible on his shoulder due to the black tube top she wore.

"Uhm, hell ma'am…" Butters slowly walked around the sofa to see her face. His mouth hung open in shock as the Goth smiled at him.

"Butters!" She jumped to her feet and kissed him, directly in front of Butters' mother, who was more than terrified of the evil-looking young woman. Butters still trembled in shock.

"K-Kenny?!" Butters could recognise the boy's blue eyes perfectly. Kenny, in drag, smiled innocently.

"No, silly, you keep forgetting! My name is Kimberly."

"…Kimberly?"

"Exactly! Oh, you big silly. Come on! Let's go out!" Kenny grabbed Butters' hand before rushing off to the door.

"Uhm, I'll be back soon mom!"

"Be careful dear." Butters' mother forced a smile.

"Don't worry lady, I brought condoms." Kenny grinned before rushing Butters out the door.

"Ma'am, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I don't think I know you!"

"You were right earlier, genious." Kenny ripped the wig off as soon as they were good and far from Butters' house. Butters gasped.

"It IS you! B-But, why'd you go and lie like that and say you were Kimberly?"

"Because I'm your new girlfriend, genius, not your boyfriend. Like the clothes? Kyle chose 'em."

"Oh God! My dad WONT like that!"

"Well, you're not gonna tell him. Once they see what a crappy ass hoe-bag your girlfriend is, I'm sure they'll let you and Tweek go out."

"Well… What about Pip? Shucks, he must be jealous, what with you kissin' me and all…"

"I explained everything to Pip, he understands completely."

"Really?"

"Well, Pip's a bit of a pushover. But if he really loves me, he'll trust me. He should know how much he means to me."

"If you're sure… Do we have to kiss?"

"In front of your parents."

"Oh golly!"

"Hey, the more you kiss me in front of them, the closer you are to kissing Tweek."

"Well, I suppose I can do that…" Butters rubbed his knuckles together, chewing on his lip nervously.

"Good," Kenny put his wig back on, "Just in case your parents see us."

"G-good idea." Butters smiled slightly.

"Come on; let's go down to Stark's pond."

"Sure!"

Kenny hardly paid attention to Butters at Stark's pond as the two of them skated around. He couldn't personally stand Butters more than just the occasional chat or project together.

"K-Kenny, I mean Kimberly! Look, my parents, they must be going to the store!" Butters could see his mother and father getting closer and closer to the pond. Kenny quickly skated up to Butters and grabbed his hand, running off to the snow near the path. Pushing Butters to the floor, Kenny got on top of Butters.

"Oh, would you look at that dear." Butters' father smiled as he saw the two, whereas his wife just gasped in horror as Kenny forced his tongue down her little boy's throat.

The couple chose not to disturb them, though Butters' mother looked disturbed enough on her own, and continued on the walk. To be safe, Kenny didn't get off Butters.

When Kenny finally pulled himself off Butters, he sat up cross-legged.

"Kenny, your wig's falling off."

"Oh, thanks Butters." Kenny fixed his wig.

"Golly, I didn't say anything Kenny…" Butters gave Kenny a strange look. Kenny cocked his head at him.

"Then who just sai-

"I did."

Kenny turned around on the ground to see the only boy he knew to wear shorts in the middle of the freezing cold South Park winters: Pip Pirrip.

Pip had his fists clenched angrily, though as Kenny slowly looked up at him, he saw the teary eyes of a heartbroken Brit. Pip was trembling, from hurt rather than anger, before he spun around and stormed off quickly.

"Geez, Kenny, why is Pip so sad?" Butters looked to Pip with sad eyes.

"I didn't… Entirely… Tell him my plans…" Kenny looked towards where Pip had ran off: Home.

"Oh geez!"

"I said I had to help you or Tweek would beat me up!"

"W-Why, I'm ashamed of you Kenny! You shoulda known you'd hurt his feelings if you didn't tell him the whole story!"

"I know, Butters…"

"You owe him an apology! N-now you march right home and go say sorry!"

"You know best, eh buddy?" Kenny smiled as he sat up.

"Uhm… Sure!"

Kenny got up, patting Butters on the head quickly before he ran to Pip's house. Jiggling the doorknob, Kenny only found it to be locked. In his change of clothes, he hadn't thought to put the contents of his parka pocket into the skinny black jeans, and thus Kyle had the key to the house.

Kenny knocked on the door and rang the bell several times, but Pip wasn't responding. Kenny groaned. Looking to the window, he knew he could easily break it. But, that would only cost Pip lots of money to repair, make the house freezing cold and make Pip scared and all the more angry.

Kenny sighed and walked to Kyle's house. Knocking on the door, Kyle's mom, Sheila Broflovski answered.

"Hi Mrs. Kyle's Mom." Kenny smiled. Sheila just stared wide-eyed at the gothic boy in drag that stood before her before slamming the door in his face. Kenny knocked again, but this time no one opened it.

Backing away, Kenny grabbed a pebble and shot it at Kyle's bedroom window. Nothing. After repeating it a few times, Kenny gave up and shot his last remaining pebble at Ike's bedroom window. Unknowing to Kenny at the time, Ike's window had been opened.

"Hey!" Ike could be heard from inside as the small pebble soared into his room.

"Ike!"

Ike poked his head out the window and raised an eyebrow at the goth.

"Ike, where's Kyle?" Kenny yelled from the ground below.

"Are you his new fuck buddy?" Ike glared at the goth.

"What the fuck? No! It's me, Kenny!"

"Haha, Kyle owes me ten bucks."

"What?"

"Kyle's at work." Ike smirked.

"Where does he work again?"

"That shitty Chinese place."

"City Wok?" Kenny smiled at the thought of Kyle working there.

"Yeah I guess that's it… I don't know… I've got stuff to do! Go away and stop throwing rocks at me!"

"Okay, okay!"

Kenny sighed. The last time he visited Kyle at work, when Kyle had worked at Tom's Rhinoplasty, he almost got Kyle fired. Had Kyle not wanted to quit, he was certain Kyle would have never forgiven him.

He couldn't go to Kyle's work, so he returned to Pip's house and simply sat outside the door and waited. He had to be there at least an hour before a mess of blond hair popped out from the window on the second story.

"You know, the door is unlocked." Pip said from the window.

Kenny groaned and turned around, entering the house. After all the time outside, he shivered from the cold.

Kenny walked a few feet inside before tripping and falling over an unidentified object. Picking himself up off the ground, Kenny found an old, beat up wooden box from their small little television set that they had bought off of Jimbo and Ned was filled with all his clothes and possessions.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Note:** This chapter was innitally released on 14/8/2007, but this is the REVISED version posted 15/8/2007. Now it should be clearer as to who said what. Sorry for the inconvienience...

There may be more of a delay this time around, as I injured my main typing finger... Hopefully no more than three days wait, though. Other stories will be updated as planned, no delays.


	5. Chapter V

**In Need ****of**** Glue**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

**

* * *

****Notes: **A few new pairings introduced in this chapter (though they're only mentionned, really). Some will be continued on in later chapters, others not quite focused on. Read on to find out who's banged who! Needless to say, Kenny gets around.

* * *

**Chapter ****V**

Kenny sat in front of the box, staring at it blankly. He knew what it meant. Pip didn't want anything to do with him ever again. However, Kenny had seen this happen with his parents throughout his life and they were still together. He only hoped if he sat with the box in the house for long enough, Pip would reconsider, just like his mother always did.

"If you're missing anything, you'll have to come back and get it. Don't try calling, I couldn't afford the cell phone bills anymore so it's shut off." Pip said as he walked down the stairs to see Kenny off.

"You… You really want me gone?"

Pip nodded his head. The Brit's eyes were red and his nose sniffled, a tissue paper scrunched up in his left hand. Kenny stood up shakily, looking down at his small box of possessions before back up at Pip nervously.

"Cant I explain, Pip, please?"

"N-no…"

"But Pip, you just walked in on a bad time…"

"How can you turn kissing Butters into anything acceptable?!"

"I don't like Butters at all, Pip! I don't!"

"Then why would you cheat on me with him?" Pip's eyes were getting teary again. Kenny bit his lip.

"I wasn't cheating on you."

"You were!"

"No I wasn't!"

Pip could only glare at him as more tears slowly fell down his slender face. Kenny looked down in shame.

"I was only trying to help Butters."

"It d-doesn't m-matter…" Pip was struggling to stand up for himself, "You h-have to g-go…"

"I don't have anywhere to go! My parents hate me for leaving them, they'll never let me come back home!"

"I c-can't let you stay… W-we're… o-over…"

"This is my house too! You can't just kick me out!"

"Y-you never p-paid the bills… And I lived here b-before you moved in…"

"I still live here!"

"You h-have to go! I'm s-sorry Kenneth, b-but w-we have to break u-up… I've l-let you h-hurt me t-too much…"

"When have I ever hurt you?"

Pip's only reply was to lift his shirt and turn around, showing off the scars that covered his back that were caused by a broken beer bottle only weeks ago.

"Pip… I was so drunk… I would never, ever do that to you sober! You know I haven't touched a beer since then!"

"Y-you've s-still hurt me a-a lot when you w-were d-drunk… And now with Butters… I'm s-sure you'll be a lot happier s-single."

"No! I want to be with you Pip! Please, I love you!"

Pip shut his eyes sadly, more tears falling. He whispered encouragements quietly to himself.

"N-no, Kenneth… You d-don't… B-bye, Kenneth…"

Kenny picked up his box of possessions sadly with shaky hands. Never, in all the partners he had had, had he felt this way towards anyone. Nor had he ever been dumped. Pip was special, Pip was perfect. Kenny had known from the start Pip would be a faithful, loving partner. And he was. But he himself wasn't so good.

As Kenny walked to front door, Pip following shortly behind him, he stopped as he reached the doorknob.

"Pip…"

"W-what?" Pip attempted to hold the rest of his tears in.

"I love you."

"J-just go, Kenneth!" Pip bit his lip and quickly opened the door for the one he had once loved. Kenny hung his head shamefully before slowly leaving the house, Pip shutting the door behind him.

Having no where left to turn, Kenny headed to Cartman's house. He knew Kyle's mom would never allow him to stay, and he couldn't handle Stan's older sister Shelly. Shelly had finally lost the head gear and now had a beautiful appearance, which was why Kenny thought a one-night-stand would be fun. It wasn't so fun for him every time he visited Stan after that. Shelly hated him, which lead to Kenny avoiding the Marsh residence at all costs, unless he was in the mood to be called a white-trash red-neck man-whore.

Sure, he could go ask one of his other friends if he could crash, like Butters or Token, but he knew it wouldn't work. He didn't have the class to stay with Token's rich family, and his act of "Kimberly the Goth" would surly fail if he lived with Butters.

So, Kenny ended up knocking on the Cartman front door. Lianne Cartman answered in her pink bathrobe and smiled at the young blond in front of her.

"Hi, Miss Cartman."

"Oh, it's nice to see you Kenny! I'm just a bit busy right now with Mr. Adler, but you can come in and wait in the living room for your turn! I can put a Chocolate Chicken pot pie in the oven for you right now!"

"Er, sorry Miss Cartman, I wasn't here for… Uh… _That_. Not this time. I was sort of hoping I could crash here for a bit… I got kicked out."

"Aw, sweetie!" Kenny gasped as he was pulled into a tight hug.

"So can I stay?"

"Of course! You can sleep in Eric's room! Oh, Poopsikins!"

"What?" Came Eric Cartman's whiny voice from the living room. Kenny could hear his friend chomping on Cheesy Poofs from the doorway.

"Your little friend will be staying with us for a while!"

"God dammit Mom!" Cartman came to the doorway. "Fuck, it's the poor one too!"

"Hey!"

"Now now Eric, be nice to your little friend and make him feel at home. He's had a rough day." Lianne smiled and winked at Kenny as she returned to her bedroom, leaving the two boys alone in the doorway.

"So what happened, the faggy French kid realise you're poor? Even the limey Melvin too good for white trash?"

"Shut the fuck up Cartman! I'm not in the mood for this shit! Pip dumped me, okay? I just want to go to sleep!"

"Well, don't think you can stay here for free."

"What? Your mom said I could!" Kenny glared at the grinning fat boy who blocked the entrance.

"So? If you're gonna stay in my room, you gotta respect my authority! Which means, you owe me."

"Fuck, Cartman, I don't feel like sucking you off!"

"Gosh Kenny, always such a naughty mind-

"Hey! That's what you usually ask for! I'm the only one who'll give it to your fat ass anyways!"

"I don't want anything of that sort, Kenny," Cartman grinned in a far too calmly manner, "You're lips are covered in French germs."

"Go to hell, douche bag! I don't have to do anything for you; your mom said I could come in!"

"True enough. You could force your way in. But I would just go upstairs and tell my mom how you tried to pressure me into having sex, and you'd be on the streets."

Kenny could only glare at his friend.

"Change of heart now, McCormick?"

"You wouldn't. Your mom wouldn't believe that crap."

"Seeing as how there's a tape in my Mom's bedroom of you two, I don't think it would take much convincing that you're a stupid whore."

"ALRIGHT! What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Well, I don't want money, since I know you don't have any…"

"Good."

"I want you to set me up on a date."

Kenny groaned. "Not with Pip?"

"Oh God no! GROSS!"

"Good. Then I can do it. Who with?"

"Stan."

"STAN?" Kenny's eyes widened.

"Yes, Kenny, Stan."

"Stanley Marsh?"

"Fuck, you're an idiot. YES, Stanley Marsh. Son of Randy Marsh, brother of Shelly Mar-

"Okay, okay, I get it. Well…" Kenny sighed, his only thoughts about poor Kyle Broflovski.

"What? Now you don't think you can do it?"

"No, no, I can do it. Don't worry. But one date. And if it doesn't work out between you two, too bad, I still get to stay."

"No, there's still one more condition." Cartman grinned.

"Fuck, what now?"

"I have to get a kiss."

Kenny quickly pecked Cartman on his lips, who spat on the floor as soon as Kenny pulled way.

"Not from you! Sick! From Stan!"

"Christ… Fine. One date and one kiss with Stan. That's IT."

"Yep."

"Alright, now let me in!"

"I don't have a date yet, now do I?"

"Fuck, Cartman! It's late!"

"No date, no house."

Kenny shouted curses and he picked his box back up.

"I'll be back in half an hour with info about your precious little date with Stan."

"I want the date to be tomorrow!"

"Okay."

"At Stark's Pond!"

"Fine, fat ass."

"Ay!"

Kenny walked to the Marsh residence, hoping that against all odds Shelly wouldn't be home. Of course, she had to open the door.

"Gross, it's the ghetto skank."

"Shelly." Kenny forced a smile.

"What do you want?"

"Stan, please."

"I'm not going to stand by and let you have a quickie with my little brother!"

"…I just wanted to talk to him…"

"That must be the oldest excuse in the book."

"Seriously! If you weren't informed, I have…" Kenny paused, but decided not to correct himself, "A boyfriend of almost one year. And it's not Stan. My boyfriend has a better ass."

"Most guys do. Fine, hoe. He's in the living room. Try not to fuck the dog on the way there, or anything else you can fit your dick into."

"Thanks, Shelly, you're always so kind." Kenny picked his box of possessions up and walked into the living room to find Stan lounging on the sofa, half-asleep, watching television.

"Hey dude."

Stan sprung up at the sound before seeing Kenny.

"Hey."

"I need a favour."

"Christ, you have your stuff. You want to stay here, don't you?"

"With Shelly? No way in hell. I'm staying at Cartman's, but I can't stay unless I help him get a date… And I'll need your assistance with that."

"Dammit, Kenny, I don't whore my friends out like you. Which girl is it, Heidi? Sally?"

"Not quite, Stan."

"Bebe? Millie? Lola?"

"No, no and no. You're FAR off."

"Okay, I give up. Who?"

"You."

Stan's jaw dropped.

"No fucking way! No! Never! Gross!"

"Please! I'll be homeless if you don't help me out, man!"

"Listen, dude, not only would I be cheating on Wendy, but I would be cheating on Wendy with someone who isn't Kyle."

"I know, but if you do this for me, I'll help you out. Just go on one quick date tomorrow to Stark's Pond with Cartman, and the day after, meet me at the old Basketball court. I'll bring Kyle with me and we can all go out for Dinner, and Kyle will realise how much you care."

"I don't know Kenny…"

"I'm SURE it will work. I know more about what Kyle thinks about you than you know…"

"Well…"

"Please, I'm begging you Stan!"

"Fine, fuck." Stan sighed.

"Great! Oh, and just one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"You need to kiss Cartman."

"WHEN HELL FUCKING FREEZES OVER I WILL!" Stan sprung up onto his feet.

"Just a peck. That's it."

"That's disgusting and vile." Stan made a face.

"Don't you love me, Stan?" Kenny made his cutest face that every girl went crazy for, back before he had started his relationship with Pip.

"Not enough to kiss the fat ass."

"Well, if you don't love me enough to kiss him, then what about Kyle? Do you love him enough?"

Stan sighed again, softly.

"Yeah. I do."

"Then do it for Kyle."

"Okay! Christ. I'll kiss fat tits for Kyle. So tomorrow I have a date with Cartman after school, and then the next day…?"

"Meet me after school at the basketball court. I'll be a bit late, I'll have to get Kyle, but then we can all go out for dinner and I'll make sure you two click."

"Yeah, yeah." Stan sighed as he slumped back down onto the sofa.

Kenny smiled and left quickly with his little box of possessions, careful to avoid Shelly on his exit. He raced back to Cartman's house, seeing Mr. Adler leaving just as he arrived. Lianne Cartman lovingly welcomed him in, and though she pointed out her bedroom offer still stood, for the first time in Kenny's life, he refused sex. All that was on his mind was Pip Pirrip.

As soon as Lianne went back to her bedroom alone, Eric approached the blond.

"So, you got the date?"

"Yep. Tomorrow, after school, Stark's Pond."

"And a kiss is to be involved?"

"Yes."

Cartman only grinned evilly as he turned around and headed to his bedroom.

"Dude! Where do I get to sleep?"

"Why should I fuckin' care? Sleep in the hallway or something."

Kenny sat down in the hallway and put his box beside him. Emptying the box Pip had packed for him, he smiled when he found a knitted blanket and a small, old pillow. They were Pip's, but Pip had clearly cared enough to give him something to sleep on. Kenny lay his head down on the old pillow and sighed. It smelt like the merry little Brit he missed more than anyone. The night was definitely going to be a long one.

_Next Update: August 20th 2007_


	6. Chapter VI

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Linda Stotch, Butters' mother, had the unfortunate duty to answer the door the next morning when "Kimberly" came knocking for her boyfriend.

"Oh, hello, you must be Butters' girlfriend…"

"Yeah, hi lady. Where's Butters?"

"He's getting dressed for school." Linda Stotch forced a smile.

"Awesome." Kimberly walked right inside, not even bothering to take off her black, knee-high boots before going upstairs to Butters' bedroom and waltzing right in. Butters, having not even pulled his pants up above his knees at the time, squeaked and fell over from shock. Quickly shutting the door, Kenny dropped his girlish voice and helped Butters' to his feet.

"Oh hamburgers…" Butters rubbed his forehead, having hit the corner of his desk on the way down.

"Christ man, you're almost as jumpy as Tweek."

"Why, I'm only jumpy like that w-when s-scary lookin' Goths walk into my room uninvited!"

"Well, get used to it. Until your parents choose Tweek over me, I'm gonna be around a lot."

"Oh geez…"

"Hey, I don't like it anymore than you do. I'd rather be with Pip, but now…"

"Oh no, is Pip still mad?"

Kenny shook his head.

"Let's just say you won't ever walk in on me and Pip in the middle of anything in the boys' bathroom again."

"Well that's a relief! Oh, I mean, ooh… I'm sorry, Kenny."

"Forget about it. Pip'll probably avoid me today, hopefully I can forget all about the whole thing."

Kenny was wrong.

Though Kenny passed most of the day with Pip ignoring him as much as possible, P.E. class was a whole different story. It was Thursday, and as a treat, the class got to play dodge ball one day early. It was the only sport Pip really liked, especially after getting a few concussions from football. However, he only threw the ball after someone taunted him about being French.

Everyone was shocked when Pip threw the ball viciously without any sort of snide comments that day. Of course, Butters did note that every shot was a powerful one aimed directly for Kenny McCormick, and even when Kenny was sitting on the bench, out of the game due to the little British blond hitting him (usually in the face), Pip still whipped the red dodge ball towards Kenny's head.

"We actually won! Good job Pip." Kyle, oblivious to the situation between Kenny and Pip, gave the Brit a quick pat on the back before heading to the showers after class.

Kenny avoided Pip and quickly followed Kyle to the showers, catching up to the red-head at his locker.

"Hey man."

"Oh, hey Kenny. Dude, your face is red."

"Yeah, I know, Pip whips the fuckin' ball hard."

"Aw, getting beat up by your little boy toy?"

"No."

"I think otherwise!" Kyle giggled and playfully poked the red spot on Kenny's forehead.

"I'm getting beat up, but not by my boy toy, unfortunately." Kenny sounded all too casual as he stripped out of his clothes.

"Wait, what?" Kyle paused unbuttoning his shirt to stare at Kenny.

"You haven't heard? Pip caught me and Butters, and now I've been kicked out and we're through." Kenny continued to strip.

"You can't be serious! You guys were so perfect together! Haven't you explained to him why you were with Butters?"

"He doesn't believe me. Can't blame him. He's put up with a lot from me."

"Dude, you can't just give up. You never loved anyone like Pip!"

"Look, don't remind me. I'd just rather forget about it all. This is the first time I've ever been dumped and-

Kyle couldn't help it, he started to laugh hysterically.

"Your… FIRST… time?!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"You mean to say in the what, tens of hundreds of relationships you've been in, you were NEVER dumped?"

"What can I say? Most of those were just flings. Before my interest in Pip came along, I was a real asshole. Just ask Shelly Marsh, she's got over one hundred _lovely _words she uses to describe me."

Kyle continued to laugh as the two boys headed to the showers. Kenny simply rolled his eyes and waited for the redhead to calm down.

"Done with your giggle fit?"

"Y-yeah… Heehee."

"Well, I just thought you should know," Kenny looked up to make sure Stan had left the showers, "That you have a chance to tell Stan your feelings this Friday. Stan's agreed to come. Meet me after school and we can go see Stan at the basketball court."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But isn't he ALWAYS busy with Wendy?"

"I think he needs to get away from Wendy right now."

"Well… That's great man! Thanks!" Kenny gasped as the soaking wet boy nearly knocked him off his feet in a tight embrace.

"…Are you guys having sex in the shower? That's kind of yucky…" Butters asked shyly, having looked in their direction at the wrong moment. Kyle was five feet away from Kenny in a second.

"Gross, no." Kyle made a face.

"Oh come on, you know you want to…" Kenny grinned at his blushing friend before quickly advancing on Kyle, playfully nipping at the stunned Jew's ear.

"Kenny! Down boy, down!"

"Sure!" Kenny grinned as he slid down slowly, getting on his knees in front of Kyle. Kyle squeaked and jumped back, Kenny still grinning as he stood back up. Kyle could only be grateful that they, Butters and Tweek were the only ones in the room. However, as Kyle scanned the room for witnesses, he realised Tweek and Butters had become much more occupied.

"What? You said go dow-

"Shut up and look." Kyle pointed to the corner that the two blond boys stood in. Tweek had one arm around Butters' waist, holding him close as he ran the other hand through Butters' soapy hair, trying his best to lather the soap while twitching frequently as usual.

Butters looked up at Tweek, smiling, and though he was sore and bruised, he looked happier than ever. Kenny couldn't believe how beautiful watching the two blondes together truly was. Tweek leaned in for a kiss, making Kenny and Kyle all the more interested, when Tweek suddenly jumped while shouting something along the lines of "Jesus Christ!"

Tweek stared wide-eyed at Kenny and Kyle, who began to blush.

"I didn't – Ack! – Realise you guys were – Oh god – In here!" Tweek's face turned red from embarrassment.

"We were just about finished. Don't mind us, we'll be leaving." Kyle forced a smile before grabbing a whiny Kenny by his hand and dragging him out of the showers. The two got dressed quickly, all the while talking about what they had just witnessed.

When the two were ready, Kyle headed out first, having to meet up with Ike to walk home from school now that the day was finally done. Kenny wanted to see Cartman and Stan's date, but he knew he had two much more important matters to attend to.

Looking around the corner to the second set of lockers, Kenny saw Pip, towel around his waist, sitting at the bench that was placed in front of his locker. He looked simply terrible. Pip's eyes, usually bright and happy since he had been with Kenny – even on the drunken Friday nights that Kenny tended to get abusive – were now dull and full of hurt. Pip looked thinner than ever, already being unhealthily skinny beforehand. Pip looked tired and careless as he sat – with unusually terrible posture – at the bench, waiting for the showers to empty completely.

Pip didn't have anywhere to go after P.E., so as always; he would wait to have the entire shower room to himself. Usually, Kenny would wait with him and the two would shower together… As much fun as Kenny had with Kyle and having seen Butters and Tweek together brought a smile to his face, he still wanted to shower with Pip once again.

"Pip?"

Pip looked up, recognizing the voice. Pip simply gave him a blank stare, waiting for Kenny to continue.

"Uh… How are you?" Kenny smiled slightly.

"Fine, thank you."

"Can I sit with you for a bit?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Not really." Kenny shrugged.

"I suppose you can, then. It is not my bench."

Kenny sat a foot away from Pip, not sure how close would be too much.

"Er… Thanks for the blanket and pillow."

"You're welcome."

"I'm staying at Cartman's now. It's not really nice… But it beats the streets."

"I'm glad you found a home."

"I miss your house, though…"

"I'm sorry, Kenneth."

Kenny couldn't believe how emotionless Pip was being.

"I miss you, Pip."

"I know."

"Why can't I have a second chance?" Kenny flashed his sad, blue eyes at the cold Brit.

"Because you've already had a second chance Kenneth, and a third, and a fourth, and a fifth. It's too much. I let everyone just walk all over me, but I shouldn't have to stand for that in a relationship."

Kenny hung his head sadly.

"I've been a terrible boyfriend. I'm sorry. I want to change for you!"

"You've said that before."

"What happened between me and Butters was nothing. I don't enjoy kissing him any more than I would enjoy kissing Mr. Garrison or Kyle's mom."

The two could hear a 'Hey!' from the distance; Kyle was eavesdropping.

"Look Kenneth, I care about you. I think this is best for both of us. Don't be too sad, I'm sure you can find plenty better than me for your next partnership." Pip said, standing up and heading to the showers as Tweek, followed by Butters shortly after, re-emerged.

"S-so Kenny, you coming to my house t-today?" Butters smiled slightly as he got dressed.

"Yeah, I… I guess so…"

* * *

Stan angrily paced in the snow, waiting for Cartman. 

"I knew it! Fuckin' Kenny and his fuckin' jokes… I can't believe I fell for this one!" Stan growled angrily and turned to leave, bumping into Cartman.

"So you decided to come? …Fag."

"Look whose talking, fat ass! Let's just get this date over with."

"Calm down!" Cartman put his arm around Stan, making the dark-haired boy tense uneasily.

"So what do you want to do with me?" Stan looked to Cartman, who had an evil smile on his face. Stan regretted his wording immediately.

"Let's skate." Cartman smiled, pointing to the two pairs of skates he had brought with him that lay by the frozen-over pond.

"Well… Alright, I guess we can skate." Though Stan expected it to be a trap, he went along with Cartman and got the skates on, tying them up while watching Cartman suspiciously.

Stan and Cartman skating around the pond casually, Stan uncertain about the entire situation. It was encredibly casual – Just like any other day skating with his friends. What plans did Cartman have up his sleeve?

Stan was pulled out of his thoughts when he was grabbed in and felt Cartman's lips forcefully kissing him. Stan squirmed under the force of the bigger teenager, but he couldn't get away from the kiss. Knowing he owed it to Kenny, he gave up the fight. It wasn't as bad as one would have thought. All he could do was lean into it and enjoy it to its' full extent, letting his "big boned" friend explore his mouth, though he could only think of Kyle throughout the kiss. Stan found himself with one hand on Cartman's neck, keeping him on his lips, having fully stopped trying to break the kiss between them.

"STAN! OH MY GOD, STAN!" Cartman pushed Stan away at the sound of the screaming girl. Stan looked terrified but Cartman… He was grinning. Cartman ran over to Wendy as fast as possible, which wasn't very fast for the overweight teenager.

"Wendy, thank fucking god! Stan's really horny and he wouldn't get off of me! Fucking faggot!"

"STANLEY MARSH, IS THIS TRUE?" Wendy's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at Stan, who had landed on his backside on the ice hard when Cartman pulled away.

"Uh…" Stan tried to think clearly.

"IS IT?!"

"…Yeah. Yeah Wendy, it is. Sorry. But I'm really horny. I guess its male hormones."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"'Cause… 'Cause… Uh…"

"Isn't it obvious, Wendy? Stan loves the cock!"

Stan could only stare at Cartman, his mouth hanging open from sheer shock.

"WELL NOW I KNOW! WE'RE THROUGH STAN! FOR GOOD!" Wendy yelled before spinning around and storming off. Cartman followed slowly, attempting to catch up to the furious girl in hopes of comforting her.

As he got to his feet shakily, still stunned by the whole ordeal, he could tell that the little fight had gotten the attention of most of the skaters at Stark's Pond, particularly some creepy looking older men that vaguely resembled former NAMBLA members.

Quickly removing his skates, Stan raced as fast as he could to Pip's house. Pip answered with a look of confusion on his face to see Stan, still mildly shocked but yet smiling happily.

"Ello Stanley." Pip smiled slightly.

"Hey Pip. Is Kenny home?"

"…Kenny doesn't live here anymore, Stan…"

"What? Oh… Oh! Shit. I forgot all about the whole living-with-Cartman thing."

"Yes, I believe that's where he is."

"Sorry about that…" Stan tried to look sympathetic.

"Oh, don't worry about it…"

"Dude, are you wearing Kenny's old parka?" Stan cocked his head when he realised the little Brit had an orange parka thrown over his usual clothes. Pip began to blush.

"Er, of course not! Beep, beep! Oh, did you hear that? My scones are done cooking! I must be off! Cheerio Stanley!" Pip quickly shut the door in Stan's face. Stan couldn't really care less, turning on his heel and heading towards Cartman's house.

As Stan walked towards the Cartman Residence, he could see a figure coming towards the house from the opposite end of the street. As it grew closer, Stan could make out the long black locks of Kenny's gothic wig. The figure waved at him, and Stan waved back as the figure, Kenny, sped up his pace.

"Dude! How was your date with fat ass?"

"Oh god Kenny, you wouldn't believe what happened." Stan grinned.

"Well, I was just offered a month's supply of birth control pills from Butters' father, so it can't be too bad."

"Woah, dude, seriously?"

"Yeah, but I told him I don't use birth control pills… They make me fat."

Stan burst out laughing, Kenny grinning proudly.

"So, tell me! The date!"

"It was something, that's for sure. We were just skating when Wendy passed by and Cartman kissed me."

"Was it as gross as you thought it would be?"

"Well… Not as bad."

"Told you so."

"No you didn't!"

"Oh. Well I meant to tell you so."

"Fuck off. Anyways, Wendy saw. And Cartman told her I was horny and that I loved the cock-

"Jewish cock."

"Oh come on Kenny! Anyways, we're through, me and Wendy. I'm single. I can be with Kyle!" Stan beamed proudly.

"Great! Then go see him at City Wok and tell him how you feel!"

"Dude, I can't do that!"

"Why the hell not?"

"I can't really talk to Kyle any more…"

"What happened?" Kenny cocked his head at Kyle.

"Well… Lately, whenever Kyle talks to me… I uh… I puke." Stan blushed.

"Like with Wendy when we were kids?"

"Exactly. So I've been avoiding Kyle for the last couple of weeks… It hasn't been fun. I think Kyle knows I'm avoiding him, but last time I almost puked right on him."

Kenny could only grin at his friend.

"Stan, don't you realise what that means?"

"Uh… That if I talk to Kyle, he'll get covered in puke?"

"Well, yeah. But that means you really like him!"

"I know. I really do like him."

Kenny hugged Stan tight, simply thrilled that he now knew how much Stan really cared.

"Alright man, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. I've got to go home and do homework."

"Nah, I'm skipping the day with Butters, but I'll see you at the basketball court. It'll be good."

With that, Kenny turned up the path to the Cartman home. As soon as Stan was far enough down the street, Kenny let out a long sigh.

He knew his death was coming soon.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_Next Update: August 23rd_


	7. Chapter VII

**In Need of Glue**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Note: **Character death in this chapter. No big deal, though. Trust me. If you can't handle this death, then... Stop watching South Park, man. 

* * *

**Chapter VII**

Pip sat in the kitchen, sipping his tea while eyeing the framed photo that sat in the middle of the round table. Kyle had wanted to practice for his photography class and had brought his camera to the South Park docks. Unknowingly to Kyle at the time, Kenny and Pip had been enjoying a quiet little date. Kyle arrived to find the two kissing by the water on the foggy evening, and managed to snap a picture before Kenny noticed Kyle's presence and jumped up to yell at him for unsettling such a sweet, soft moment between the couple.

Pip hadn't had the heart to get rid of the photos of him and Kenny, or the many gifts he had received. Pip knew he missed the blond boy, much more than he thought he would have. Pip knew he was being unfair in the situation. Certainly, Kenny had had a drinking problem and had beaten him multiple times after having a few too many drinks, but in the last two months, Kenny had cleaned up his act and hadn't even playfully punched or jokingly teased Pip since the last violent incident, just to be safe. Kenny had put his all into changing himself for Pip, and Pip had left him for something forgivable.

Pip sighed softly, turning the picture around. The memories were too much for him at the time. Getting up, Pip finished getting ready for school. After cleaning up from breakfast and packing his bag, he was ready to go. Quickly making sure his clothes were perfectly clean and that his bow tie was nice and tidy, Pip walked to school.

"Pip! Gah! Pip, wait up!"

Pip turned around to see a twitchy Tweek Tweak running towards him. Slowing down his pace, Pip let him catch up.

"Goodmorning Tweek." Pip smiled.

"Hi Pip! We need to talk – Gah! – About Kenny!"

"Do we really?" Pip sighed softly.

"Yes, really! Kenny's really upset!"

"I'm sure he's over me by now."

"He's not, Pip! While I was walking with him and Butters towards the Stotch house," Tweek paused to twitch, "He starting to cry! Ack!"

"Kenny? Kenny cried? Why?" Pip had slowed down to a complete stop to hear Tweek. Kenny wasn't one to cry. Kenny rarely cried over anything, and when he did, it was usually in the privacy of the bedroom and he would wipe away all his tears as soon as Pip walked in on him.

"I don't know! I couldn't – Oh jesus! – Understand him! But he said something about you… He really misses you, Pip!" Tweek twitched once again. Pip sighed sadly.

"Did he say he loved me?"

"Geez! I don't remember!"

"Tweek… I miss Kenny!" Pip wrapped his arms around Tweek suddenly, causing the twitchy blond to jump, crying on his shoulder. Tweek shook nervously.

"Oh God! Pip, get a hold of yourself, gah!"

Pip quickly stood back up, wiping the tears away with his sleeve before sniffling.

"Do you think I should take Kenny back, Tweek?" Pip sniffled again.

"Kenny's a good guy… He's doing a lot to help Butters and me," Tweek twitched, "If you only left him 'cause of the kiss… Gah! I don't think that's fair for him, 'cause he's only doing it to make up for getting Butters in trouble!"

"Did Kenny pay you to talk to me?" Pip wiped away the last of his tears, eyeing Tweek nervously.

"No! Geez, Kenny doesn't have the money to pay me!"

"True enough, Tweek. Thanks. I think I'll talk to Kenny today… Maybe there's still some hope for us." Pip smiled as he and Tweek entered the school. Looking around the halls for Kenny, Pip could only find Kenny's best friends. Sighing nervously, Pip approached Stan.

"Stanley?"

"What? Oh, hey Pip."

"Is Kenneth in school today?"

"Uh… I haven't seen him, I think he's skipping. But if you want to see him, he's gonna be at the basketball court after school today."

"Thank you Stanley. Cheerio!" Pip smiled and pranced off to his locker. The basketball court after school. He was going to give Kenny another shot.

"That was weird, man," Stan turned to Token, "Think he's going to forgive Kenny?"

"I don't know. I don't even understand what he sees in Kenny; don't you guys always rip on Kenny for being poor white trash?"

"Not to forget being a slut!" Cartman jumped into the conversation, getting a cold glare from Stan.

"Speaking of sluts…" Stan mumbled.

"Ay!"

"What are you talking about?" Token looked at Stan and Cartman in confusion.

"Fat ass here had a sick, twisted plot to steal my girlfriend from me."

"Well, it worked," Cartman grinned proudly, "I'm taking her to some chick flick next week."

"Yeah, well I'm glad. I can't stand Wendy. You've actually helped me, fat tits. Thanks." Stan smiled sweetly at a surprised Cartman before leaving.

As the bell rang signalling the start of first period, all the students went to class. Kenny and Butters were the only two absent. Cartman and Wendy kept smiling at each other from across the room, and Kyle could have sworn that Stan was looking at him as if he were delicious food. Stan looked _hungry_, although whenever Kyle went to talk to him about the strange glances, Stan would run off to the bathroom.

It wasn't until midday, during lunch period, when Butters came running into the cafeteria.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Butters shouted gleefully.

"Oh, what is it Butters?" Pip looked up from his lunch to watch the merry blond running through the cafeteria.

"It worked! It really, really worked! Kenny was right! Oh boy, my parents sure are peeved! I'm grounded for two weeks! But it worked!" Butters ran to where Tweek sat, drinking his coffee shakily, and flung his arms tightly around the quivering blond, causing Tweek to fall off his chair in pure shock.

"OH JESUS!"

"Golly, sorry Tweek, I just got all excited…"

"Gah! What is it Butters?"

"My parents, why they're so mad I skipped school with my girlfriend that they said I could date you if I stopped skipping school and left Kimberly!"

"What?! That's great!" Tweek got to his feet shakily, only to be hugged again by Butters, this time more calmly. Pip smiled at the sight.

"Butters?" Pip shyly walked over to the two who held each other tightly, completely oblivious to the plenty stares that the other students gave them.

"Oh gosh Pip, we were having an intimate moment and all…"

"In the middle of an over-flowing cafeteria on Hot Dog Day?"

"Well, aw, I suppose you're right…"

"I just wanted to know where Kenny is, is all."

"Kenny… Kenny… Oh, he went back to Eric's to change and get all the icky girl make-up off."

"Oh. Thanks, Butters. Have fun with Tweek! Congratulations! Cheerio!" Pip smiled, tipping his hat to Butters before returning to his lunch. There was only a few hours left of school, he would be with Kenny soon enough. Pip smiled to himself.

As soon as the end of the day came, Pip raced off to get to the basketball court. He arrived there to find Stan alone, no Kenny in sight. Stan smiled when he saw the young Brit look around the basketball court, looking like a lost little puppy. Stan could remember Kenny always saying that the lost puppy look was one of the sexiest things about the British boy.

"Hey, Pip, over here!" Stan waved, smiling. Pip pranced over to Stan, butterflies in his stomach as he expected Kenny to arrive any minute.

"Hi Stanley, where's Kenneth?"

"He had to get Kyle."

"Oh, whatever for?"

Stan could only smile, a loving look in his eyes.

"Er… Oh! Oh, of course!"

"Yeah."

"That's lovely."

"I think it'll be even better if you stick around and tell Kenny you're willing to start over with him. Love will definitely be in the air that way."

"Smashing idea Stanley! When will Kenny be arriving?"

"Ten minutes, maybe? If I know anything about Kyle, he takes forever to meet up with us after school."

"Oh. Think I'd have the time to buy some chocolate?"

"Wow, dude, are you a little fatty inside?" Stan grinned.

"No! I want to buy some chocolate for Kenneth!"

Stan smiled and pulled out his wallet, getting out a five dollar bill and handing it to Pip.

"Pick up something for me to give to Kyle. He likes that orange chocolate stuff."

"Right-o." Pip smiled and ran off to the chocolate shop that was only a few minutes from the basketball court.

Kenny, at the time, was leaning up against the north wall of the high school, patiently waiting for Kyle. Kenny was tired and miserably, yet proud and smiling. After getting home from Butters' the previous evening, the rest of his night was spent with Cartman rambling on about how he had managed to get a girl to like him at long last thanks to the date with Stan. Kenny felt responsible for the new couple. To top it all off, that morning he had managed to anger Butters' parents enough to let them choose homosexuality over "Kimberly", and Butters and Tweek were allowed to go on a date… Once Butters wasn't grounded.

_'Two couples by McCormick.' _Kenny thought smugly to himself, _'Soon to be three.'_

As if on cue, Kyle came around the corner of that school at that moment, smiling happily at the sight of his friend. Kenny couldn't figure out just quite what it was, but Kyle looked different.

"Hey Kyle, you ready?"

"Yeah man. It's now or never, I guess." Kyle smiled, nervousness showing in his eyes.

"You look different… New hat?" Kenny snatched his friend's green hat, inspecting it. Nothing new about it, but looking back at a now blushing Kyle, Kenny's face lit up.

"YOU STRAIGHTENED YOUR HAIR!" Kenny eyed the straight-haired redhead in awe, making Kyle blush all the more.

"…I wanted to look good for Stan…"

"You are too cute, Broflovski." Kenny tossed his friend his green hat back. Kyle continued to blush as he quickly re-covered his straight hair, only letting a few strands show. The two walked together towards the basketball court.

"Look, Kyle, I should tell you something about Stan…" Kenny paused.

"Oh?"

"He likes you. He told me so. He really, really likes you. Especially your ass."

Kyle was too shocked to yell at Kenny for talking about his ass.

"I told him to tell you how he feels tonight, but if he doesn't, don't be afraid to tell him yourself. You don't have to fear rejection, I swear." Kenny smiled supportively at the stunned redhead.

"Oh man… You're sure?"

"Dead sure."

"Kenny, wow… Thank you, Kenny. Thanks so much man!" Kyle hugged Kenny tight.

"No problem." Kenny pat Kyle on the back.

"Look man… I just want you to know that after Stan, you're the best friend I've ever had. I know how gay this sounds, but I love you man."

"How gay that sounds?" Kenny laughed, "I've stuck my hands down your pants. You dated me for two months. You used to give me blowjobs behind the school during lunch hour. How gay you _sound_ should be your last problem."

Kyle scowled at Kenny, still smiling, and pecked the blond on the cheek. Kenny smiled back at him.

"I love you too, Kyle. In a strictly heterosexual way, of course." Kenny laughed again.

The two were across the busy street from the basketball court. They could see Stan waiting for them. Waiting for most of the cars to pass, the two began to walk across the street, Kenny lagging behind as he fumbled with his pocket until he found a small, crumpled up paper.

Kenny forced the paper into Kyle's hand quickly, and Kyle didn't even get a chance to look up at Kenny to question him when he was tackled to the ground. Looking up, Stan's terrified face was inches away from his own. Kyle could feet his back burning from sliding across the pavement as he was quickly pulled to his feet and rushed to the sidewalk.

Opening the paper as soon as he was on the pavement, all it said was 'Bye Kyle' in Kenny's terribly sloppy writing. Looking up, Kyle gasped at what he saw, everything making sudden sense. Kenny had been flown head-first into a pole and his body lay limp in the street. Looking to where Kenny had last stood alive, Kyle saw the car that had caused his friend's demise. Stan had saved his life from the very same fate as Kenny McCormick.

Kyle stared at Stan in shock and horror.

"Oh my god, they-

Kyle cut Stan off, shutting the stunned boy up with a kiss. Though they were broken apart moments later when Stan had to turn away to vomit, neither Kyle nor Stan had ever had a better kiss in their lives.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

I'm really enjoying this story. Thanks for all the great reviews! All I have to say about this one is... You BASTARDS! We'll see who those bastards are in the next update.

_Next Update: August 26th_


	8. Chapter VIII

**In Need of Glue**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Chapter VIII**

As soon as Stan had finished vomiting, Kyle wrapped his arms around the black-haired boy. Stan could only smile, lost for words, at the sudden forwardness of his best friend. Kyle was blushing, still nervous, as Stan kissed his brow before pulling the redhead closer. Kyle could only rest his head on Stan's stronger chest, sighing happily.

"I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too... I've loved you for a long, long time." Kyle smiled contently, shutting his eyes.

"Your hair looks gorgeous, by the way." Stan grinned as he saw Kyle begin to blush. Kyle's hands quickly left Stan's waist to go up to his head and feel for his hat.

"Aw, shit. Where's my hat, Stan?" Kyle looked up. Stan pecked him on his nose before looking to the street, seeing the little green ushanka lying in the middle of the road. Stan quickly dashed off to get the hat, walking in front of the McCormick's car that had come to a screeching halt in the street.

"Oh my God, Stuart, I think you hit something!" Carol McCormick, Kenny's mother, exclaimed as she walked around the car, looking for whatever it was her husband had hit.

"Was it that cat that always shits in our yard?" Stuart asked as he exited the car, helping his wife in the road kill search.

"Don't worry, you just killed Kenny-

"YOU BASTARDS!" Kyle interrupted Stan, getting a shocked look from Kenny's mother, "Er, sorry Mrs. McCormick."

"Yeah, anyways, Kenny should be back in time for supper. Don't worry about it." Stan said as he grabbed the green hat, walking past the couple and back to his own blushing love.

"We killed Kenny?" Carol looked to her husband, who shrugged.

"C'mon, let's go. Like he said, Kenny'll be back. We've still got groceries to do." Stuart said, the two carelessly returning to their car and driving away, narrowly avoiding running over their dead son's body.

"Everything's turned out perfectly, Stan." Kyle smiled as Stan put his green hat over his straight, auburn locks.

"Of course. I've got you now." Stan said as he played with the strands of hair that stuck out from under the green hat.

"This is the happiest-

"KENNETH!"

Both boys turned quickly to see the wide-eyed, terrified British boy standing in shock, having just returned from the chocolate shop to be faced with his ex-boyfriend's limp body. Pip, still with the bag of chocolates in hand, ran to the body and fell to his knees beside Kenny. Pip pulled Kenny's upper body into his arms. Kenny's head was a bloody mess from the contact with the pole, but Pip acted oblivious to the dead boy's smashed scull as he shook Kenny desperately.

"Kenneth, wake up! Please, Kenneth! Don't die!"

Stan and Kyle looked at each other and, though they both hated the little blond Brit, walked over to him. Stan put a hand on Pip's shoulder sympathetically.

"Pip, he's gone." Stan said softly.

"No, no! Kenneth is fine! He's just… Er… Sleeping!"

"Pip, face it. Kenny's dead. He'll be back soon." Kyle forced a small smile.

"But… But Kenneth hasn't died in years!" Tears began to run down the trembling blonde's face as he overlooked Kenny's body.

"Dude, that's true," Kyle suddenly looked concerned, "Kenny hasn't died in what? Three years?"

"At least." Stan nodded, biting his lip.

"Kenneth! I'm sorry! Please come back!" Pip began to shake the body more violently.

"Look, Pip, I'm sure he'll be back soon. He always comes back soon. You two will be fucking in no ti-

Kyle was cut off as Stan turned to puke; Kyle talking about sex – even if it was between Kenny and Pip – was enough to set his stomach off.

"Dude, sick." Kyle said to Stan, though he continued to smile lovingly at the boy.

Pip sighed and stood up. Kyle smiled in relief as Pip seemed to have finally gotten over the death. Neither Kyle nor Stan expected Pip to suddenly kick Kenny's body. Stan stared in shock as Pip began cursing loudly, rapidly kicking Kenny's dead body repeatedly in the stomach.

"YOU BASTARD! WAKE UP YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE! STOP IT KENNETH! FUCK!" Pip continued to beat Kenny's motionless body until Kyle, with Stan's assistance, forcefully dragged the hysterical British boy away from Kenny.

"Pip, dude, calm down! Beating his corpse up doesn't help shit!" Kyle said as he and Stan finally sat Pip down at a bench facing the opposite direction of the body. As soon as Pip sat down he began to sob uncontrollably in his hands.

"Look, uh, Pip, do you want to…" Stan sighed, "Do you want to come back to my place to calm down or something?"

Pip managed to shake his head no.

"Pip, dude, you should."

"I don't want to be a bother…" Pip chocked out in between sobs.

"Trust me, you won't be. Kenny would have wanted us to take care of you." Kyle offered Pip a hand, which Pip shakily took, and pulled the quivering blond to his feet. The three walked home, Kyle and Stan holding hands, while Pip tried to pull himself together the best he could. Stan and Kyle quickly let go of each other's hands when they were greeted by Stan's mother as they entered.

"Stanley, uhm, who's your sad little friend?" Stan's mother looked sympathetically at the shaky Brit.

"Oh, Kenny just died and Pip's sad. Mind if he stays here until he's over it?"

"Well, I suppose… Not too long, though."

"Thanks mom." Stan smiled quickly before escorting Pip and Kyle to his bedroom. Pip sat down on the edge of the bed shakily, still crying quietly.

"Stan… Could you come here for a minute?" Kyle quickly took Stan by his hand and left the bedroom, shutting the door. Stan smiled at the redhead and as soon as the two were out of Pip's sight, Stan wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling Kyle closer. Kyle pecked Stan's lips quickly before turning serious.

"Look, Kenny's death… It wasn't accidental. Look at this." Kyle pulled the piece of paper Kenny had given him out of his pocket. Showing it to Stan, the black-haired boy looked uncertain.

"That's impossible. He was hit by a car."

"His parents' car. He must have known that they'd be driving drunk. It's Friday."

"True enough," Stan sighed, "I never thought Kenny would kill himself, though."

"It did bring us together." Kyle smiled shyly.

"Yeah, we owe him for that. But he really shouldn't have done that to Pip. Especially since Pip's our problem now."

"Kenny's an asshole." Kyle laughed.

"Yeah. But seriously, what the fuck are we gonna do with the British kid? I don't think he's safe on his own."

"Maybe we can ditch him with Butters or something?" Kyle suggested.

"Butters is with Tweek. That would depress him."

"What about Clyde?"

"Clyde hates Pip." Stan shook his head sadly.

"Wendy?"

"Wendy's with Cartman."

"Bebe?"

"Bebe's a slut." Stan laughed.

"So?" Kyle folded his arms across his chest and made a face, having dated Bebe briefly in their first year of High School.

"She'll probably try and fuck him."

Both boys laughed at that, Stan quickly stealing another kiss as Kyle calmed down.

"Okay, okay. How about we just let Pip tag along for today? Then we can send him home and hopefully he'll forget about it all." Kyle said.

"It's worth a try." Stan shrugged, leaning in for one last kiss before opening the bedroom door.

* * *

Kenny was lounging around on the bed when the bedroom door flung open and the room got icy cold – quite unusual for hell, unless… 

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my bed?" The son of Satan, Damien, glared at the blond who lay grinning back at him in bed.

"You don't remember me?" Kenny forced his big, puppy dog eyes that had no effect on Damien.

"No. Get out of my bed."

"Does this help?" Kenny asked, putting a hand over his own mouth and talking, his voice muffled. Damien's eyes widened, the fires fading from his dark eyes.

"Kenny McCormick?"

"Yep. Fuck, you're stupid." Kenny grinned, even as Damien whipped a book at his head.

"You haven't been around in years… I thought Dad stopped killing you."

"He did."

"Then why are you dead?"

"Killed myself."

"Aw, did you miss me?" Damien smirked.

"Of course." Kenny grinned as Damien kneeled in front of him on the bed, forcing his rough lips on Kenny's slightly parted lips. Kenny welcomed the evil teenager's tongue in his mouth, letting Damien dominate as he always did, leaning back on the bed as Damien forced himself on top of the blond.

_Next Update: August 30th _

Sorry for the late update! Long story; Couldn't get computer access basically.

School is starting soon. Chances are, there will be an update delay.

...Only 2 - 4 more chapters, sadly.


	9. Chapter IX

**Letting in Evil**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Note: **Things start off a bit more slashy than usual. 

* * *

**Chapter IX**

Damien's left hand explored Kenny's body while the two locked lips, grabbing Kenny's backside as he felt around. Kenny moaned softly as Damien dug his claw-like nails into the blonde's ass. Kenny shut his eyes and let his own hands slip under Damien's black shirt, feeling the Son of Satan's muscled chest. Kenny only pulled his hands away when he saw Damien's hands on his pants, unzipping his old jeans. Kenny quickly pushed Damien's hands away.

"What the –

"I don't want to have sex."

Damien got off of Kenny in an instant and sat in front of him, folding his arms across his chest.

"Kenny McCormick doesn't want to have sex. I never thought I'd hear that. Then why the fuck are you here?" Damien looked calm, but Kenny knew the boy better. Damien was holding in his anger… For now, at least.

"I'm here because I wanted to visit you!"

"And do you make out with everyone you visit?"

Kenny looked down shamefully.

"Are you too good for me now? It's only been like two years since we last-

"I know! But Damien, look, I had a boyfriend for almost one year on Earth and-

"You actually stayed steady for one year?" Damien began to laugh, getting a cold glare from Kenny.

"I never cheated on Pip. Ever. I loved him more than anyone, that's including you."

"You and I both know there was never any love between us."

"I know. But there was between me and Pip. He was the best boyfriend I could have ever had… And I screwed it up."

"By dying?"

Kenny sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. Slowly, he explained the whole situation to Damien.

"I see what happened here." Damien said.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend was an idiot."

"HEY!" Kenny jumped to his feet and raised a fist. Damien formed a fireball in his hand, which made Kenny sit back down quickly.

"Your relationship started with just wanting a quick fuck, but Pip wasn't that easy so you had to date him first. From then on you just got drunk, partied, and fucked the little blond who just liked the fact that someone was WILLING to have sex with him. You beat him up all the time when you were drunk, and he took it like a bitch, because he believed you loved him."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kenny, without hesitation, punched the content dark-haired boy. Damien didn't flinch, nor did he choose to fight back.

"Pip finally realised enough was enough when he caught you with the one you call Butters, even though he was stupid enough to give you another chance over and over again when you beat him."

"You're making it sound like I didn't love him!"

"Did you? You've never loved anyone."

"Pip was different!"

"What made him any different from the countless other fucks you got?"

"Pip wasn't a slut. Everyone else I've ever fucked had already fucked tons of people –

"What about Kyle Broflovski?" Damien grinned.

"Kyle just wanted to experiment at the time. But aside from him, everyone else just wanted a quick fuck like me. Pip didn't. He needed someone who would love him, since he never had that. I felt bad for him. I really wanted to fuck him, but our first time together was months after we started dating."

"That must have been Hell for you." Damien laughed.

"Fuck yeah it was! But Pip was so happy when we made love for the first time… I never realised how beautiful Pip really was until then. It was worth waiting. No one had ever said that they loved me during sex… Pip did." Kenny buried his head in his knees, failing to keep the tears in.

"You're becoming a woman, Kenny."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay. Why don't we see how this Pip kid is coping with your death?"

"He's probably happy." Kenny sniffled, looking up to see Damien turning on his television and flipping through the channels. Unlike a normal TV, Damien's could observe anyone on Earth. As Kenny watched the channels quickly flip by, he noticed familiar South Park faces such as Big Gay Al in a bathtub and Liane Cartman having sex with the mail man.

"What's the kid's full name?"

"Phillip Pirrup." Kenny sniffled.

"Is that like, French or something?"

"No!"

"Alright, alright, calm down! Oh, here we go." Damien finally stopped on a channel. Kenny quickly crawled to the edge of the bed to see the television better.

Pip was sitting on the edge of Stanley Marsh's bed. Both Stan and Kyle were on either side of him, Pip talking with Kyle.

"Turn the volume up!" Kenny demanded.

"… You kissed another boy?" Kyle said, though the two observing had missed the beginning of his sentence.

Kenny watched with horror as Kyle's lips pressed against Pip's. Pip was letting Kyle kiss him, though he seemed fairly neutral about the whole thing.

"Oh my god…" Kenny's eyes filled up with tears again.

"Uhm… Weird. Maybe I should rewind this a bit."

"YES!" Kenny demanded. Damien hit rewind, but he didn't press play soon enough. When he finally did press play again, the two could see earlier in the day, not long after Kenny's death, when Pip was cursing and kicking the limp body.

"Fuck! He hates me, he hates me!" Kenny broke into a sob.

"Just keeping watching and stop whining!" Damien snapped. Kenny watched through his fingers as his own corpse was beaten by the one person he had ever loved. However, Kenny moved his hands away from his face when he saw Pip break down and begin sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aw, he misses the white trash." Damien snickered as Kenny threw a pillow at him to shut him up. Kenny watched as Kyle and Stan tried to calm Pip down and bring him home. Pip never stopped crying. Kyle and Stan left the room, and when they came back, they sat on either side of the shaking, sobbing blond. Stan took the bag that was hanging on one of Pip's arms and took out it's contents: Two boxes of chocolates, one large and expensive, and one small. Stan took the smaller box of orange-flavored chocolate and put the larger box of expensive, top-quality dark-chocolate coated cherries back in the bag.

"Those look good." Damien commented, not noticing Kenny's look of shook.

"Those are my favourite! I… Oh god, he couldn't have…"

"Bought them for you? Why don't we find out?" Damien hit rewind, and stopped when Pip was talking with Stan. As soon as Pip's intentions of buying Kenny chocolate were revealed, Kenny lowered his head and began to cry again.

"Fuck, Kenny, do you really like chocolate that much?"

"You don't understand! I cant afford those chocolates – neither can Pip! He bought them for me for our half-year anniversary with his food money! Now he's wasted all that money on me this time, and I'm dead! What's he going to eat tomorrow?"

"The chocolates?"

Kenny sighed quietly and pressed fast-forward, stopping just in time to hear what Kyle said before kissing the Brit.

"You know Pip, if Kenny doesn't come back, there's other boys in South Park. Have you kissed another boy?" Kyle asked. Pip just barely shook his head no before Kyle's lips came down onto his. Pip was hesitant, but allowed himself to be kissed by the redhead. Stan watched calmly, clearly it had been agreed upon by the two for Kyle to kiss Pip.

"He cant be with Pip! I went to all that trouble to get him with Stan!"

"I think Kyle's just setting an example." Damien shrugged as the two continued to watch.

"I don't want someone else, I want Kenny back!" Pip said as soon as the kiss ended. Kyle sighed quietly and looked to Stan.

"Listen, Pip, we all want Kenny back. But sometimes Kenny dies for… Long periods of time. We just want you to be ready in case… In case Kenny's gone forever."

Pip broke down again.

At that point, Kenny had gotten to his feet and stood right in front of the television, his hands on the screen (to Damien's discontent), looking longingly at the little blond.

"Babe… Please, don't cry! I'm going to come back babe, I promise! Stop crying, Pip! I love you!" Kenny caressed Pip's tear-soaked cheek with one of his fingers.

"You're getting fingerprints all over my screen, dude!" Damien pushed Kenny back onto the bed and pressed the fast forward button on the remote, returning the television to the present time.

* * *

A week had passed since Kenny's death. Pip had finally been let home after spending two nights closely monitored by Stan and Kyle at the Marsh house. Pip had hated it. He had slept on the sofa in Stan's living room, with one of the two boys checking in on him every hour of the night until he fell asleep. The boys had avoided being close to each other around Pip, knowing Pip would be sensitive about relationships after Kenny's death, but Pip wasn't stupid. He knew they weren't having sex, but he knew they were in a relationship. Every morning Stan had a shower, but Kyle was gone too. Pip was all too familiar with showering with Kenny – he hadn't had a shower by himself since Kenny had moved in to his house – He knew the boys were washing together.

It was a Friday evening and by Pip's count, Kenny had died 1 week 4 hours and thirty-three minutes ago. Pip was standing at Eric Cartman's house and nervously rang the doorbell. He could hear Eric's voice from inside, yelling at his mom. When no movement could be heard, Eric groaned. Pip could hear the 'big boned' boy get up and stomp over to the door, swinging it open. Pip was greeted with an angry glare.

"Ello Eric…"

"What the fuck is your limey ass doing here?"

"Well, I know Kenneth was living with you in his… His last days of live… And I was wondering, if you don't want Kenneth's old possessions, could I have them?" Pip looked hopefully up at the angry, fat teenager.

"Oh, I have them. But they're… uh… Sentimental and shit to me, so if you want them, it'll cost you." Eric grinned as Pip's eyes looked saddened.

"How much?"

"Oh, I'm sure a couple thousand will cover all of my emotional damage." Eric smiled as Pip gasped.

"I don't have that kind of money!"

"I guess we don't have a deal, then. Too bad, Kenny really would have wanted YOU to take good care of his stuff…"

"Please, Eric! Cant we negotiate? I'll give you everything I can!" Pip pulled out his little leather wallet, opening it and filing through the contents desperately.

"Give me your credit card and that'll be enough." Eric grinned as he saw the card in Pip's wallet.

"I don't have any credit cards… This is a library card, Eric."

"A what?"

"It has no value, I'm afraid."

"God dammit."

"Look, Eric, all I have is my grocery money… That's two hundred dollars."

"You're breaking my balls, Pip."

"Oh dear… How about the money and my cell phone? It's a tad old, but it's got eighty dollars worth of minutes left; I never did use it much."

"Lemme see."

Pip pulled out his cell phone. It wasn't too old, but it wasn't a nice little flip phone, either. It was a bit scratched up, but other than that, it seemed fairly unused and in good, working condition.

"I don't think that's enough, Pip ol' chap." Eric laughed at the heartbroken Brit.

"But it's all I have!" Pip frantically searched through the coupons he had, which were mostly for discounts on soaps and detergents that Eric would have no interest in, until he came upon a gift card.

"Oh! Kenny won this for me! Fifty dollars at the South Park Shopping Mall. It's still good until Christmas!"

"You're really breaking my balls Pip, but I'll reluctantly accept your offer. Hand the goods over." Eric grinned as he received a gift card, cell phone and two hundred of the Brit's hard-earned cash.

"So can I have Kenneth's things now?" Pip smiled hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah. They're out there, in the garbage can." Cartman pointed to one of the garbage cans by the side of the road, which had the old box of Kenny's contents sticking out at the top. Pip sighed sadly and ran over to the garbage can, quickly pulling Kenny's belongings out. Opening the box to make sure he wasn't cheated out of his belongings and money, Pip was greeted with the sweet scent of Kenny McCormick, and the box was stuffed full of his few possessions and clothing. Packing the box back up, Pip headed back home.

As Pip arrived in front of the small, two-story home he had lived at ever since his parents' death, he was shocked to find four familiar faces waiting at his doorstep.

"Hiya Pip! We brought Kenny here, why, we know you've missed him an awful lot!" Butters jumped to his feet to greet the wide-eyed, shocked and excited blond Brit.

**

* * *

****To Be Continued**_

* * *

_

_Next Update: September 4__th_

Updates WILL be delayed because of the recent start of school. Terribly sorry! Hopefully not too many deadlines will be missed again.

Also, I apologize for this late update!


	10. Chapter X

**In Need of Glue**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Note: **Was randomly inspired… So now, more chapters will be released than expected!

* * *

**Chapter X**

Pip could only stare at the four boys in shock. Butters, Tweek, Stan and Kyle. Butters, Tweek, Stan and Kyle. No Kenny could be seen. Stan groaned.

"Butters, you can't say stuff like that."

"Oh golly! Well, uh, why not, Stan?"

"Because you got his hopes up, genious!" Stan sighed before turning to Kyle and taking a bundle from Kyle's arms. Removing the orange scarf that was covering the object, Stan revealed to Pip an urn. Pip could only look to the floor sadly upon realising what Butters had meant.

"I hope you're not too disappointed… This is what Butters MEANT… Kenny's parents had his body cremated, they want him back, but we thought you'd like to see the ashes…" Stan offered the urn to Pip, who took it sadly and held the urn in his arms.

"Thank you Stanley…" Pip's voice was soft and sad, just as it had been for the last week, "Why don't you four chaps come in? I can make us all some tea…"

"Uhm…" Kyle looked to Stan. They had only had a couple days alone together as boyfriends, and though they had been planning to enjoy the rest of their Friday in the privacy of Kyle's empty house while his parents were away with Ike, they both knew what they had to do.

"Sure, Pip." Stan forced a smile and held Kyle's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before walking inside with him.

"Oh boy! Come on Tweek, why, Pip makes the best tea in town!" Butters walked in with Tweek by his side, who was twitching and squeaking even more than usual due to nervousness.

"Oh god! B-but I hate tea!" Tweek twitched as the four boys sat down in Pip's living room. Pip left the four to go to the kitchen and prepare the tea.

"Pip, do I have to have tea?" Tweek asked as he was forced to sit down, still twitching. Pip poked his head out of the kitchen, still holding Kenny's cremains in his arm.

"Well, I suppose not. Can I get you something else, then?"

"Oh Jesus, too much pressure! What else do you have?"

"Er, milk, water, orange juice…"

"Coffee? Gah!"

"No, no coffee I'm afraid…"

"What about ch-chocolate milk?"

"Hm… I'd have to check if I have any chocolate milk mix left…"

Stan began to laugh softly.

"What's so funny?" Kyle cocked his head at Stan.

"Nah, I was just thinking about that time when we were kids and Kenny died…"

"You're specific."

"No, I mean, the time he died of a terminal illness. Remember when Cartman thought his cremains were chocolate milk mix?" Stan laughed.

"Oh yeah! That was crazy." Kyle smiled. Pip was grinning.

"Oh, Tweek, I just bought chocolate milk mix the other week. I'll get you your drink right now!" Pip turned around and disappeared into the kitchen. Not too long later, Pip returned with a teapot and a glass of chocolate milk.

"The tea needs to cool off just a tad, but your chocolate milk is ready right now. I'll go get the tea cups for the rest of you chaps!" Pip pranced back to the kitchen as Tweek held his glass of chocolate milk, eyeing the grey-looking liquid nervously while twitching.

"That looks pretty icky…" Butters cautiously dipped a finger in the grey liquid. Kyle and Stan were too busy gazing at each other lovingly to pay heed to what the others were up to, or to notice the questionable chocolate milk.

Pip returned with the tea cups, setting one down in front of each boy with the exception of Tweek.

"Aren't you going to drink the chocolate milk?" Pip asked, sounding hurt by Tweek's reluctance.

"Gah! It's all grey! What if it kills me?"

"It won't kill you! Just make sure you drink every last drop."

"But it doesn't even look like chocolate! Oh Jesus!" Tweek twitched. Stan was leaning forward, about to finally kiss Kyle – something he had desperately been trying to do all day, but failing every time – When Kyle turned to see the 'chocolate milk' in Tweek's glass. Tweek had brought the glass up to his lips and had been ready to take a sip when Kyle jumped to his feet.

"Tweek, don't!"

"Gah!"

Kyle knocked the glass out of Tweek's quivering hands, spilling the grey contents all over the dirty carpet floor. Pip screamed.

"KENNETH!" Pip ran to the carpet and fell to his knees by the puddle, "Kenneth's in the carpet!"

"Jesus Christ…" Stan slapped his forehead as the realisation hit him. Kyle sighed as he entered the kitchen, returning moments later with Kenny's empty urn.

"Pip, how could you do that?! Now what are we supposed to do when Kenny's mom wants the urn back?" Kyle looked sadly at the frantic blond who was trying his best to get the Kenny milk out of the carpet.

"I just wanted Kenny back… I'm sorry!" Pip whimpered softly when Stan pulled him by his shoulders to his feet.

"Tweek, Butters, go get kitty litter to replace the ashes." Stan instructed as he helped Pip sit down. Tweek left in a hurry while shouting about how much pressure he was under.

"Pip, we know you miss Kenny. We all do. But you could have killed Tweek!" Kyle said softly, putting a sympathetic hand on the Brit's shoulder.

"But Kyle, it worked out for Eric, you said so yourself Stanley!"

"We had to get Kenny's soul out of Cartman, or it would have killed him." Stan explained.

"I'm sorry…" Pip looked down shamefully, "I just wanted to talk to him one last time."

"Pip, Kenny will be back. He's just taking longer than usual." Kyle gave Pip a small smile. Pip nodded his head slowly.

"I know, Kyle. You're right. I'll clean up the mess and just wait. I have to go to the store and pick up some soap for the carpeting, do you two mind staying here while I do that?" Pip asked, standing up. Both boys smiled and shook their head no. Pip went over to the small, wooden box in which he and Kenny had always left any spare change and gathered up just enough for some cheap soap before leaving.

As Pip walked down the street, he grinned to himself. His plan had worked perfectly, even for Tweek, who in the end didn't even have to drink the ashes of Pip's dearly departed childhood cat! Pip was thrilled with himself, although, his stomach was starting to hurt…

As soon as Kyle heard the front door shut, he didn't even give Stan a chance to move. Kyle was facing Stan, his legs around the dark-haired boy, sitting on his lap in seconds and kissing the shocked teen.

"Woaw, dude, are you…" Stan managed to say when Kyle pulled away to breathe, only to be cut off again by the redhead's soft lips.

"…Horny today?" Stan asked, panting quietly when Kyle pulled away from his lips, only to suck at his neck gently. Kyle's only reply was something along the lines of 'Mmmhmm', which Stan took as a yes.

* * *

Kenny moaned softly, his dream couldn't have been any better. Usually in Hell, his dreams were filled with demons, fire, blood and darkness. But, any dream with Pip in it was the opposite of such things. He was lying in bed, having just made love to the smaller blond. Pip was sweaty, panting and looking thrilled. Pip cuddled close and covered his neck in kisses. 

Kenny leaned in to steal Pip's lips, but Pip brought a finger up to Kenny's lips, stopping him. Kenny looked at his partner with confusion, only to be answered with Pip's soft giggling and sliding under the sheets.

Kenny moaned again in his sleep as the dream got better from there. Kenny went to move the sheets back to see Pip's little blond head in action, only to find Pip gone. Kenny was waking up, to his horror.

Kenny opened his eyes to find his boxers around his ankles and the son of Satan giving him a hand job, a devilish grin on his face.

"What the hell, Damien!" Kenny glared at the darkhaired boy, pulling away from him quickly. Damien was shocked upon realising Kenny had woken up, but quickly regained his usual cool, calm attitude.

"Oh, hi Kenny."

"Dude, dude, NOT cool!" Kenny continued to glare at Damien, who smiled sheepishy.

"Sorry…"

"Sorry?! This belongs to Pip, remember?!"

"Well, you got dumped so technically-

"Shut up! I don't care if you're the son of Satan, I'm going to kick your- What the fuck?!" Kenny looked down at his hands as he realised he was fading away.

"…Kenny?" Damien's eyes widened as his friend slowly vanished before his very eyes.

* * *

_Next Update: September 7__th__ 2007_


	11. Chapter XI

**In Need of Glue**

**A South Park Fan Fiction**

**By Michelle Berger**

* * *

**Chapter XI**

Pip sighed softly as he reached his destination. The small clearing in the middle of the forest just outside South Park was beautiful: Because of the thick abundance of ancient, wide trees that surrounding the clearing, the ground was warm and snowless. It seemed almost surreal to walk out of the freezing cold snow and into the secluded, welcoming area.

Though there were no gorgeous flowers in the area, the small clearing still was handsome in its own way. No annoying bugs or critters lived in the clearing. The grass had grown long and tall, rarely being walked through. It was still too cold in the clearing to remove one's jacket, but Pip had always been fine to strip down to nothing with Kenny in the clearing. His mind never once was on the cold temperature when Kenny was around, and Kenny always kept him warm. The next day, Pip always got a cold, but it was always worth it.

It had been that very spot in the forest that Kenny had taken him for their very first anniversary of one month. Kenny had walked Pip there after school on a Friday, his bag packed with everything they needed. Pip had truly been in awe with the snow-free area and followed Kenny to the middle of the clearing. Kenny kneeled down and pulled Pip down to his knees in front of him before kissing the thrilled boy.

Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace made of hemp rope and wooden beads, putting it around Pip's neck carefully, making sure not to get a single strand of his blond locks tangled.

It was in said clearing, after giving Pip the gift, that he told Pip 'I love you' for the very first time. Pip's mouth hung open in shock before he kissed Kenny, saying 'I love you too' as he pulled away and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend.

Pip had lost his virginity in that spot, when he and Kenny physically showed their love for each other for the first time. From that day on, he and Kenny visited that spot every month on the day of their anniversary.

Pip knew buying soap could wait a bit. It was a Friday evening, but not just any Friday evening. Had Kenny been alive and the two still a couple, it would have marked their eleven-month anniversary. Instead of buying soap to clean off the milk and ashes off the floor, Pip would have been in the forest, proving his love to Kenny once more. He still wore the hemp necklace with wooden beads, which had never been removed since that evening.

Pip may have left Kenny and by doing so, shattered Kenny's heart, but Pip just couldn't let Kenny's parents have his ashes. Four months into their relationship, Kenny had been having problems at home. His parents were both still druggies and drunks, so they had frequent fights. Unfortunately, the problems became unfixable when Kenny and Pip's relationship was discovered. It took some time, though. His parents, in their drunken states, had seen Kenny kiss Pip numerous times before coming to the realisation that Pip was in fact another teenage boy.

Kenny's parents never kicked him out, but they warned that they didn't like the idea of Pip coming over; especially since the two were hardly around to make sure their son wasn't banging the little Brit in the bedroom. Kenny left home the day he was told that, and had rarely visited since, choosing to stay with Pip.

Pip knew Kenny was furious that his parents were against his bisexuality, so to leave Kenny's ashes with them was out of the question as far as Pip was concerned.

Kyle had shown Pip the note Kenny had given him. As short as it was, Pip knew Kenny had killed himself. And Pip felt entirely to blame.

"I know how much you loved it here, Kenneth… I know you'd rather be here than in that silly urn." Pip sat down in the grass, crossing his legs as he did so. He pulled the Ziploc bag out of his pockets which contained all of Kenny's ashes.

Pip had swapped the ashes of his long-past pet cat for Kenny's, then to avoid any questioning, had mixed the cat's remains into Tweek's milk. The plan had worked just as Pip thought it would, and now he had Kenny's ashes to do with as he pleased, and he knew what must be done.

Opening the Ziploc bag, Pip sighed sadly and took a small handful of the ashes.

"I miss you, Kenneth." Pip whispered before blowing the ashes, letting them scatter across the grass of the clearing. Pip did the same a couple times, each time telling Kenny's ashes how much he loved him, missed him and wished he was back. Pip made sure to spread all of Kenny's remains in the clearing before he left, heading down to the South Park Mall to purchase the soap he had originally set out for.

Pip didn't stay long enough to see his dear Kenny materialise in the clearing, clueless as to how or why he was suddenly revived, but having only one plan in mind. Kenny didn't have time to think why he reappeared in the clearing, but all that mattered was getting to Pip's house and holding him once again.

At Pip's house, Stan lay on the sofa as Kyle sat on his chest happily, kissing the dark-haired boy beneath him.

"You know, Kyle…" Stan grinned up at the redhead that sat on him, "You saw me naked the other day after football practise, but I haven't seen what your Jew ass looks like."

"Stan!" Kyle began to blush, "Sure you have. In gym?"

"We don't have the same gym class, silly. We never have throughout High School."

"Well, when we were kids-

"Dude, sick! I wasn't attracted to you when I was like, nine! Gross, man!"

"I don't really want to get undressed… Especially not here! Pip or Butters'll walk in on us."

"It's not like we're fucking."

"I know, but still. This isn't the time or the place."

"Alright." Stan smiled and kissed Kyle's nose, "I still love you."

Kyle grinned. "Good. You want a feel?"

"…What?"

Kyle grinned and took Stan's empty left hand and guided it to his own backside. Stan grinned and gave Kyle's ass a squeeze before kissing his boyfriend again.

"You like?" Kyle smirked.

"Stan likes." Stan nodded happily as Kyle took Stan's other free hand and slid it down the front of his jeans. The button to Kyle's jeans had popped open at some point during their cuddling, making it easy to get Stan's uncertain hand in.

"You can have a little feel." Kyle grinned as he could feel Stan's hand begin to explore the new area. Stan made Kyle grin all the more when his eyes widened at the realisation that not only was his hand in Kyle's jeans, but boxers as well.

"…Well I'm glad you didn't buy your pubes from Scott Tenorman…" Stan grinned as he explored his friend's boxers with one hand and groped his behind with the other.

Kenny walked in on his two best friends in said position, making his eyes widen and his hard on from Damien only getting worse.

Stan gasped and quickly pulled his hand out of Kyle's pants, though his other hand still reluctant to let go of Kyle's ass. Kyle began to blush, but seemed angry at the sudden interruption.

"Fuck, Kenny, did you have to interrupt?" Kyle asked.

"Isn't there room for me in your pants, Kyle?" Kenny joked. Stan didn't find it all so funny and glared at the blond.

"Kyle's my bitch, get your own." Stan put an arm around Kyle, who looked shocked.

"Your bitch? You've got it all wrong! You're MY bitch!"

"No, you're mine." Stan pointed to his chest.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Why?!"

"Well, I'm bigger than you and stronger than you, and I usually dominate so-

"No you don't!" Kyle frowned at him.

"Yes I do!" Stan pointed out this fact by grabbing Kyle and rolling off the sofa with him, making himself on top of the redhead who continued to glare up at him, though they were only play fighting. Kyle rolled over, making himself on top once again.

"You're MY bitch, Stan!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Kenny laughed and watched the two for a few minutes as they struggled for dominance. Eventually, Kyle was pinned down by all of Stan's weight and couldn't move as Stan teasingly dry humped the squirming redhead.

"Fuck, you guys are making me horny. Where's Pip?" Kenny grew impatient as he realised Pip wasn't home.

"Pip went to buy some soap." Stan said. Kyle used that moment to roll Stan onto his back.

"Say, 'I'm Kyle Broflovski's Bitch'!" Kyle grinned. When Stan kept his lips sealed, Kyle jabbed him in the stomach gently, but repeatedly. Stan squirmed and laughed.

"Say it!"

"N-no!" Stan continued to giggle.

"We're back with the- Oh golly!" Butters jumped back, knocking Tweek to the floor, when he saw Stan laughing hysterically from under Kyle.

"Jesus Christ, why does everyone keep walking in on us?" Kyle sighed.

"Geez, I'm sorry about taking so long fellas, Tweek and I just got a little… Distracted." Butters began to blush as he rubbed his knuckles together.

"Dude! Everyone's getting laid around here! I have to get Pip!" Kenny exclaimed before spinning on his heel and leaving the house, walking to the South Park Mall quickly.

"...What's Kenny talking about, Stan? Why, me and Tweek were just playing cards is all…"

* * *

To be Continued

* * *

_Next Update: September 11__th_

_All fingers for the delay of this chapter can be pointed at KyleisGod, and the fact that I love to RP... Oops._


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Kenny ran towards the South Park mall as fast as his legs could take him, he needed to see the Brit again. As he saw the bridge in sight, the South Park Mall being just on the other side, he noticed a slender figure looking down sadly over the edge.

Kenny slowed down, still a fair distance away from the person in question, when he saw the shoulder-length blond hair and cute little newsboy hat. Pip was leaning slightly over the railing, a small bottle in his hand. Pip took a swing of the contents from time to time as he eyed the water below him.

As Kenny slowly approached his friend, he recognised the bottle to be cough syrup, which made him smile, even if it wasn't good. Pip wasn't one to drink, ESPECIALLY after seeing what it did to Kenny and his family, so to see the Brit trying to forget his problems with children's medicine, it just seemed cute and innocent in Kenny's eyes.

"…Phillip?" Kenny put a hand on Pip's shoulder gently, afraid to frighten him. Pip turned around nervously, fearing to be face to face with one of the many bullies that tormented him constantly. When he saw the familiar blue eyes, he dropped the bottle. Purple syrup spilled all over both boys' shoes as they stared at each other. Pip was too shocked to speak, whereas Kenny was waiting on the smaller boy.

"I'm home." Kenny smiled slightly as Pip continued to stare at him in disbelief.

"I… I… Kenneth, I…"

Kenny opened his arms, hopeful for a hug. It took Pip seconds to jump into Kenny's arms, wrapping his own tightly around the taller blonde's waist and pecking him on the cheek repeatedly.

"I've missed you so much, Pip. I saw you crying from Hell… I'm sorry, babe."

"Forget about it, Kenneth!" Pip was near tears, "You're bloody home! You're back!"

Kenny smiled. "Yeah, I am. Just for you. So how about we go back to your place?"

Pip nodded. "Pretend I never, ever kicked you out. Things were so much better before that mess."

Kenny frowned, making Pip's smile fade as he grew suddenly nervous of being rejected.

"Pip, I want to be with you more than anything right now."

Pip blushed at this.

"But I can't… I mean, I could, it's just… We can't pretend that never happened. And if it happened, that means there must be something wrong with our relationship. I think we need to work on it, if we want to be a really good couple." Kenny said, making Pip's smile return slightly as he nodded his head.

"Kenneth, you are much smarter than anyone takes you for. We should do exactly that. But I insist you return home, I can't stand to see you on the streets or – by far worse – living with your fat friend."

Kenny laughed and nodded, squeezing the Brit tight before walking towards _their _home together.

They came to find Tweek and Butters sitting in front of the door, Tweek twitching from time to time as he kept his arm around Butters' waist.

"…Why aren't you guys inside?" Kenny asked, causing Tweek to jump slightly.

"Well, golly, we wanted to go inside, but Kyle seemed awfully mad at us! I don't really know why, but he kicked us out! Why, he took our cards too." Butters looked sadly up at Kenny.

"God Dammit, are they fucking in our living room?" Kenny groaned as he opened the front door and walked cautiously towards the living room with Pip still by his side.

Kenny grinned at the sight he found. Kyle and Stan were playing strip poker. Kyle always outsmarted everyone at poker, so it was no surprise to see Kyle without his hat and jacket, and Stan down to only his boxers.

"Hah, I win again. Take 'em off, Stan." Kyle grinned at his boyfriend. Stan groaned and grumbled something about Kyle cheating as he stood up, about to drop his boxers.

"Are we interrupting?" Kenny grinned. Stan smiled and kept his boxers on as soon as he saw Pip and Kenny, while Kyle seemed a bit disappointed.

"Kenneth's back!" Pip smiled, looking up at Kenny as he slid an arm around Pip's waist, pulling him close.

"Yeah, we know." Kyle said as, to his sadness, Stan began to get dressed. Butters and Tweek entered the house not long later to see the two couples chatting.

"Alright guys, I'm kicking you out now." Kenny said after an hour or so of talking about the events during his death in the living room. Tweek and Butters said their good-byes and left, whilst Kyle and Stan chose to put up a bit of a fight,.

"Dude, you suck." Stan frowned at Kenny.

"I know I do."

"Yeah, dude, that's why he's making us leave." Kyle joked as he stood up. Kenny didn't comment on the joke and instead hugged Kyle.

"Glad you're back dude, have fun tonight." Kyle said before pulling out of the embrace. Kenny hugged Stan before the two left the house, leaving Kenny alone with Pip. Pip grew nervous as he thought to what Kenny may have had planned in his head.

Kenny sat down by Pip's side and held his smaller hand, stroking it gently.

"Pip, I don't want to have sex tonight."

"You… You don't? Really?" Pip seemed to be relieved, though tense.

"No. Like I said… We really need to talk about our relationship, I mean, I'm not a very good boyfriend and you did dump me… And I killed myself over it, but you missed me… We obviously have problems."

Pip nodded his head shyly, "I do hope we can fix them. I don't want to be without you. You love me, Kenneth, I know you do! I cant say that about anyone else."

"I want to be with you too. I'm horny and dying for a fuck right now, but I think we have to wait. No one's ever LOVED me, everyone just wants to fuck the whore and leave. You're not like that but… I just want to make sure I love you with all my heart before we go on, because I don't want you to get hurt."

"How will you figure it own, Kenneth?" Pip asked curiously, squeezing Kenny's hand nervously as he spoke.

"Don't have sex with me. Just say no. Refuse me. If I can wait, I'll know for sure."

Pip smiled and nodded, "That's splendid. I will miss being close with you… But I can wait. And then there will be no doubt in my mind that you truly love me!"

Pip hugged Kenny tight. Kenny rubbed the Brit's back and enjoyed simply touching his boyfriend and knowing he had a second chance to be happy with someone who loved him.

While the two spent their evening holding hands and simply talking, Stan and Kyle were much more busy in Stan's backyard.

Stan had Kyle pushed up against a tree, groping at the slightly smaller boy as he dominated a passionate kiss. Kyle kept his arms wrapped around Stan's neck happily, playing with the slightly long black locks of silky hair.

Just then, Stan's hands began to wander towards Kyle's crotch. With one hand, he managed to unzip Kyle's jeans.

"K-Kyle…" Stan leaned forward and lifted one of the flaps to Kyle's green hat, "I want to make love to you Ky. Right here."

Stan didn't expect to be shoved away by a horrified Kyle.

"W-what?" Stan felt rejected.

"Stan, I'm not ready. It's way too soon, dude! I really like you, but… But dude, not yet!" Kyle bit his lip and looked down, "Please don't dump me for this."

"Dude, it's cool," Stan kept his distance from Kyle before cautiously putting a hand on his shoulder, "I can totally understand. I don't want to rush you at all. We'll do it when YOU'RE ready and we know we want to be together for sure." Stan smiled. Kyle nodded and kissed his boyfriend.

* * *

**To Be Continued **

**I apologize a million times over for the delay. I guess I'm getting a little hesitant to update, as there is two chapters remaining. I've also been extremely busy!**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

_...The final chapter._

* * *

It had been one year since the friday evening on which Kenny returned from Hell. Everyone remembered the anniversary - which was, of course, unusual as Kenny always died - but, upon Kenny's demand, no one did anything to mark the one year anniversary nor to celebrate it, mainly because Kenny had plans of his own. 

Kenny had struggled with his relationship with Pip. Since the Brit had taken him back, they had agreed upon a few things: They would tell each other every relationship they had ever been in (Pip having none to say), they would go on more dates as a couple, they would both help out equally with the house work and finally, the most difficult for a certain blonde, they would take a break from making love until the relationship was less tense.

Kenny felt the relationship was back to normal in a matter of weeks, but he knew he couldn't just _ask_ Pip to have sex. After how close he had came to loosing Pip, he knew it would never go over well. Plus, he had told Pip to refuse him sex. Thus, he waited for Pip to make the first move.

It had been heartbreaking - or, so would say Pip - to watch Kenny during the couple of months without getting any action. Visitors feared opening any closed doors, as the odds of finding Kenny jacking off behind them were quite high. Pip heard Kenny get up almost every night, taking his pornos with him and going to the bathroom.

Despite how desprate Kenny had gotten, he kept to himself. Kenny may have started to masturabate more than Pip had ever done in his lifetime on a daily basis, but he wasn't hitting on anyone except for Pip, which, even at that, was hardly anything.

When the one year anniversary of his return came around - that being the two year anniversary of himself and Pip, not counting the short period apart, Kenny knew it was now or never. If he wouldn't ask for it, he would make the best effort he could to show Pip his love.

Kenny sat on the steps of the house he now shared with Pip, having never returned home after his death. Pip had been out doing the groceries, and it had been over an hour since his departure. Kenny could see the little blonde's head down the street, carrying two brown paper bags stuffed as full as possible with fruits, veggies and frozen dinners.

Kenny jumped to his feet and ran down the streetm stopping infront of Pip and grabbing the two bags from his arms before kissing his cheek.

"Oh, thank you Kenneth." Pip smiled, continuing to walk towards the house. Kenny, on the other hand, ran back with the groceries. Pip was curious of the odd behaviour, but chose not to question it too much. Pip continued to walk towards the house, but by the time he had gotten to the door, Kenny popped out and shut the door before Pip had the chance to enter.

"You put ALL the groceries away already?"

"Yeah." Kenny smiled.

"Smashing. Come on, I should start cooking if we're going to eat tonight..."

"No."

"Oh, we're not going to eat tonight? That's a shame." Pip continued to smile, knowing Kenny must have been simply joking.

"No, no, I mean, I want to take you out for supper!" Kenny smiled shyly, raising his eyebrows as he waited for Pip to accept the offer.

"Kenneth, can we really afford that?" Pip bit his lip nervously, "I mean, you only just got a new job, and I did buy groceries, so it's not like we have a shortage of food or anything -

Kenny brought his hands up to Pip's face, holding his face gently and making sure the Brit made eye contact with him. "Pip, I love you. I want to take you out to a nice, quiet, romantic dinner for a change. Can't I?"

Pip smiled shyly, blushing slightly, and nodded his head. "Oh, that would be nice, Kenneth..."

Kenny smiled and took Pip's hand, walking the Brit to the nearest restaurant. It wasn't the most expensive restaurant in town, but condsidering Kenny's poverty, Pip was more than impressed.

"Kenneth, that was a wonderfuk supper! Thank you ever so much!" Pip smiled as the two left the restaurant, having just finished eating some apple pie for dessert. Pip hugged the taller boy before following him.

"No problem, I love you."

"I love you too, Kenneth." Pip smiled as Kenny took Pip's hand in his.

"I have some more little treats for you," Kenny smiled.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I was thinking we could go ice skating."

"Oh, smashing!"

After the two spent an hour at Stark's Pond, which was completely deserted, skating by themselves and enjoying each other's company, Kenny and Pip began to walk back towards their house.

"Kenneth, did you notice? There wasn't another soul at Stark's Pond! I wonder where everyone is?"

"Well, I guess it's kinda late. For us, too. Wanna go home now?"

"Certainly. It is rather dark outside... Not to say I don't feel safe with you here! But yes, home would be nice."

Kenny, with one arm around his boyfriend, walked Pip home. He opened the door for the smaller boy and followed him inside, but as soon as he saw Pip head towards the stairs leading to their bedroom, he dashed in front of the surprised Brit.

"Er, yes Kenneth?" Pip asked, less than an inch away from Kenny's nose at that point.

"Hi." Kenny smiled.

"Hello," Pip smiled sweetly, uncertain of Kenny's new behaviour.

"I have another surprise for you, Pip."

"Another?"

"Yep!"

"You're spoiling me far too much, all I got you were those daisies!"

"And I love them very, very much," Kenny insisted, kissing Pip on his nose, "But if I want to do all this for you, can you really stop me?"

"Well, I suppose I could-

Kenny pouted.

"Don't worry Kenneth! I wouldn't want to ruin all your hard work. If you truly want to spoil me, and it will make you happy, go right ahead."

"It will!" Kenny smiled, walking up the stairs, "Come on!"

Pip quickly followed, walking two steps behind Kenny as the taller boy headed to the bedroom and held the doorknob.

"You ready, Pip?"

"Yes!"

Kenny opened the door, and Pip's eyes widened at the sight. Only candles lit the dim room, with brand new bedsheets - their old quilt being filthy and torn - and flowers, including the daisies that Pip had picked Kenny, were in vases on the nighttables. Pip even noted some new, fluffy pillows sitting atop the bed that perfectly matched their new sheets.

"Oh, Kenneth... How did you afford this?!"

"I saved up," Kenny smiled, "I know you hate how fucking poor we are, and I know we need a new washing machine, but I just wanted to give you a better bed to sleep in..."

"You didn't get a new mattress, did-

"Yup!"

"Kenneth!" Pip's jaw dropped, "I-I can't believe you would do all this, and spend so much money!"

"Really?" Kenny suddenly looked hurt, "You didn't think I would ever be so nice to you?"

"No! I mean, Kenny, I never thought you would spend so much money to treat me! This must have set you back quite a lot!"

"I got the best deals I could find... But yeah, I blew a few hundred on today..." Kenny shrugged, "I think it was worth it. I mean, if I didn't spend it on you, what would I have done with it all? Probably bought myself booze and porn."

Pip smiled and wrapped his arms around Kenny's waist, clinging to the slightly bigger blonde. "This is the best present I've ever gotten!"

Kenny smiled, Pip standing on his toes to kiss him repeatedly, before pulling away and walking over to the bed. Carefully, Pip removed his shoes, followed by his bow tie and red jacket. After neatly placing his clothes on the nighttable - out of harm's way from the candles - Pip unbuttoned his dress shirt before lying down on the new bed and shutting his eyes at the sheer softness and comfort of the new mattress.

Pip opened his eyes once again, looking to Kenny, who stayed in place as if he feared moving, keeping his distance from Pip and the bed, standing still in the doorway. Pip smiled at him and opened his arms, signalling the taller blonde to come. Eagerly, Kenny kicked off his shoes and pulled his parka off over his head, sprinting over to the bed and gently jumping onto Pip, gently forcing the joyful Brit into a warm kiss.

"I love you Pip..."

"Love you too..."

Kenny kissed and sucked gently at Pip's neck as he carefully removed the smaller boy's shirt. Just as he threw Pip's shirt to the floor, the two heard the familiar sound of Pip's cellphone ringing from Kenny's parka pocket, Kenny having borrowed it that day.

"Urg," Pip groaned, "Let it be. It's probably just Dougie."

They let it ring several times before it shut off. Kenny grinned at the return of the silence and leaned in to kiss Pip once more, when once again the cell began to ring.

"Fuck!" Pip groaned, Kenny grinning to himself at the sound of his annoyed boyfriend, "Pass it here."

Kenny got up and grabbed the cellphone from his parka pocket, tossing it nearly carelessly to Pip. Pip grabbed it and answered.

"Hello? This is Phillip Pirrup. He's here, yes. I most certainly do not sound like a French frog! Alright, here you go. Kenneth, it's for you." Pip held the cellphone out to Kenny. Kenny sighed and took it.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"Why hello there Kenny!" Cartman's voice could be heard on the other end.

"What do you want, fatass?"

"Ay! I'm not FAT! I just wanted to know if you wanna come with me to Shaky's!"

"Kinda busy."

"Busy doing what?!"

"Pip, if you must know."

"But Keeeeeennyyyy, I'll buy you pizza!"

"Don't care. Bye." Kenny said, flipping the cellphone off and being sure to put it on silence to avoid any further interruptions. Without hesitation, Kenny threw Pip's cellphone onto the pile of clothes that lay on the ground before returning to Pip, who had already unbuttoned his shorts while waiting for Kenny.

* * *

Kyle was spending friday night just like every friday night- Watching one of Stan's many football games. It had just ended, with South Park's team winning thanks mostly to Stan, and as always, he was waited for Stan to come off the field with the rest of his team.

Kyle felt Stan's strong, sweaty arms snake around his waist and knew Stan was back. Stan's teammates walked past the two, having all been told by Stan of his relationship with Kyle previously. Certainly, Stan's teammates weren't the biggest fan of their star quaterback having a boyfriend, but so long as the other team had no idea, it didn't matter to them.

"You're such a fag," Kyle laughed, pushing Stan off him, "And you stink. Go shower."

"Come with me?" Stan grinned, pulling at Kyle's arm as he walked towards the showers.

"No way dude! The showers here are full of sweaty football players that are ten times bigger than me. I'll leave dirtier than I came."

Stan laughed, "Fine, meet me at my car then?"

"Like always." Kyle smiled, watching as Stan dissapeared behind the showerroom door. Kyle headed out to Stan's car. It was a fairly old piece of crap, but Stan's baby just the same. It was full of dents and chipped off paint, but Stan had had nothing to do with that. Being as careful as possible, Kyle sat down on the hood of Stan's car, knowing Stan didn't mind.

Stan, meanwhile, showered with his team as quickly as he could, not caring how clean he was. Kenny had paid him ten bucks to stay away from Stark's Pond that evening - having always taken Kyle skating after his football games, so he planned to take Kyle to the movies for the first part of his the night.

As it turned out, Kyle loved the plan. Secretly, Kyle had been bored by their weekly skating trips and the change was welcomed. Kyle and Stan, after sneaking into an R-rated film with much ease, spent the $10 on junk food. After kissing through the entire movie in the very back row, the two returned to Stan's old car.

"That was a fucking good movie!" Kyle raved as he walked towards Stan's car, "When do you gotta be home for?"

Stan grinned and stopped walking, gently taking hold of Kyle's hands. Kyle arched an eyebrow and stared at Stan, "You gonna propose to me?"

"Not quite."

"Then what?"

"Well, my parents are out of town with Shelly for the next night..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Ken agreed to tell your parents you'd be staying at his house for the night." Stan smiled shyly, still holding Kyle's hands. His grip was tightening as he got nervous.

"Hmm," Kyle said, knowing what Stan was going to ask.

"I t-thought you might want to..." Stan trailed off as he suddenly felt naucious around Kyle, the first time in months since they had been dating.

"Shit!" Kyle knew that face, quickly taking a step back as Stan turned his head to vomit. Stan groaned as he looked back up at Kyle, knowing he had already ruined the moment.

"S-sorry,"

"Dude, it's okay," Kyle smiled, wrapping his arms around Stan to reassure him. "And, the answer is yes."

"You don't even know what I'm asking you!"

"I think I do."

"So, if I was inviting you to come kill Ike, you'd still say yes?"

"The little bastard stole my favorite CD today and lost it!" Kyle pouted, making Stan laugh.

"Okay, okay. Well, we're not killing Ike."

Kyle continued to pout. Stan leaned forward and kissed the redhead's pouting lips, bringing Kyle to a smile. Stan walked over to the car and opened the car door for Kyle before walking to the driver's side, getting in. Stan drove the redhead back to his place, walking up to his house.

"You didn't open my door," Kyle whined, following Stan to the house door. Stan grinned and pecked Kyle on his lips, opening the door to the house only to be greeted by Sparky. In Sparky's old age, he didn't have much spark left, but he still proudly wore his pink scarf.

"Hey Sparky," Kyle pat the dog on his head before shutting the door behind himself and Stan, following Stan to his bedroom.

"You want anything to eat?" Stan offered.

"No," Kyle smiled, opening Stan's bedroom door. Sparky walked inside before either boy, sitting down by the door. The two hopped over Sparky and entered the room. Kyle pushed Stan onto the bed and crawled on top of the black-haired boy.

"Love you," Stan muttered before his lips being covered by Kyle's moist, eager lips.

"Mmhm," Kyle mumbled in agreement. As the two frenched on Stan's bed, Kyle began to take the kiss to another level by unbuttoning Stan's shirt. Stan wasn't afraid to let Kyle, eagerly slipping out of the shirt and throwing it to the floor. Stan did the same with Kyle's shirt, and in moments the two of them were topless.

As Kyle began to unbutton Stan's pants, Stan could feel them being pulled at the very bottom. Pulling away from the kiss briefly, both boys saw Sparky pulling at Stan's pants. Stan laughed and stood up, dropping his pants. Kyle girnned, unzipping his own pants and pulling them off, throwing them to the ground not far from where Stan stood. Stan walked over to Kyle, who lay eagerly on the bed - that eagerness showing through his boxers - as Stan knelt over him, fingering the elastic band of the redhead's boxers before lowering them to Kyle's ankles, fully exposing his boyfriend to his eyes for the first time since they had begun their relationship.

Kyle grinned, letting Stan stare at him for a few moments before reaching up to yank down Stan's underwear. Kyle hadn't even gotten to touch Stan before the home phone interrupted the moment. Stan jumped, quickly getting off the bed and dashing to the landline that was ringing in his bedroom. Stan brought a finger up to his mouth, signalling Kyle to be quiet.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Stanley, how are you?" The vouce belonged to a surprisingly polite Cartman.

"Um, fine, Cartman."

"Oh, that's good."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to the movies with me."

"I already saw a movie tonight."

"Oh. Want to come over and prank call City Wok?"

"No, I'm tired."

"But Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"No, Cartman! Goodnight!" Stan hung up the phone quickly, eagerly returning to kissing Kyle. Less than a few minutes later, the two were interrupted by the sound of Kyle's cellphone ringing.

"Shit," Kyle sighed, "That could be my mom checking in. Pass the cell, dude."

Stan got up once again, grabbing Kyle's pants and retreiving Kyle's cell, tossing it to the redhead who answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kyle," Cartman's overly polite voice greeted Kyle.

"Urg..."

"I've been ever so lonely, and so I thought I should call my best friend first! So, here I am Kyle, calling you. Want to come over and play videogames?"

"No!"

"Want to go sneak into a movie?"

"No!"

"Goddamn jew!"

"Shut up fat ass!" Kyle shut the cellphone off, putting it back on the nighttable before looking to Stan, welcoming the boy back eagerly.

* * *

Tweek was closing up shop at the Tweak Coffee Shop, Butters sitting at one of the booths eagerly awaiting Tweek to finish.

"Hey Tweek?"

"Gah! Yeah?"

"Whaddya wanna do after we're done here?"

"Too much pressure! Gah!" Tweek twitched, "Can't you decide?!"

"Golly, Tweek, it's just that, I always decide."

"Gah! Well, you have g-good ideas! I j-just don't really want to be home... I know the gnomes are g-gonna be back!"

"Well," Butters rubbed his knuckles together, "I do have one idea. B-but it's a bit crazy!"

"C-Crazier than gnomes?!" Tweek twitched, cleaning up the very last coffee mug before going over to Butters and wrapping a shaky arm around him.

"Well, I s'ppose not..." Butters smiled shyly, looking up to Tweek before kissing his shaking lips.

The two boys, once locking up the shop, walked to Butters' house. His parents had gone on a trip with the Marshes, leaving an empty house to Butters. They had been hesitant to leave their son alone for so long, but the trip being at last minute, they had had no choice but to do so. The two boys were quite grateful to have the house to themselves.

"L-like this? Gah!"

"Yeah!"

"Too m-much pressure!"

"No Tweek, you can do it!"

"G-gah!"

"Golly!"

"I did good?"

"Yeah!"

The phone suddenly rang. Butters sighed and got up, dashing over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Butters, my man!" Cartman's voice replied.

"Oh, hiya Eric."

"Listen, Butters, I don't know if you know this, but you're like, my best friend."

"I am?"

"Yeah! So, like, you wanna come over and hang out?"

"Golly, Cartman, I'm sort of busy..."

"Busy?! What can be more important than hanging out with ME!"

"Why, Tweek and I are playing Hello Kitty Island Adventure!"

"Butters, you're breaking my balls here!"

"Sorry Eric, but I'm going to have to say no. Have a goodnight!" Butters smiled before putting the phone down and returning to Tweek's lap, putting his hand over the computer mouse and using his other free hand to hold Tweek's twitching one.

"Hey, Tweek, you like this game?"

"G-ga... Yeah, I g-guess so." Tweek managed to smile.

"It's fun, isn't it?" Butters smiled.

"Y-yeah... gah!"

"Tweek, do you love me like I love you?" Butters asked shyly, squeezing Tweek's hand.

"O-Of course! Gah! Unless you d-don't love me, 'cause I love you! Pressure!" Tweek twitched.

"Why of course I love you Tweek! And you know... They say when a man loves a woman, the man puts his penis in the woman's vagina. I think it's sorta like the same thing when a man loves a man..."

* * *

"GODDAMN BUTTERS!" Cartman said as he slammed his phone down. He had called everyone he would even condsider hanging out with that night, only to be turned down by _everyone_.

That left him with no excuse to tell Wendy why he couldn't come shopping with her that evening. He would _have _to. Cartman cursed all his friends and all jews in general as he got ready to go pick up Wendy, leaving him only to wonder why _he_ never got laid.

'It's not like I'm fat or anything,' Cartman thought to himself as he struggled to tie his shoes, "Goddamn feet, why can't I see you?!"

* * *

**_End._**

* * *

That's it, guys. Sorry it's not the 2 chapters I promised, but instead, one big-ass one! Thanks for all the GREAT reviews! There were some very, very helpful ones, and he who wrote them, knows who he is. I appreciated them all and they made writing this totally worth it!

Sorry for the delay in the coming of this final chapter. I hope it's size makes up for it... Even if they say size **doesn't** matter.


End file.
